When the lights went out
by alycenwonder
Summary: Daryl/OC Harper's brother gives her trouble, but such was the way with men in her family. Her and her sister were just trying to live until tomorrow and he wasn't making it easy. When they find a new family can it lead to better things? Or is the world just a wasteland not worth fighting for? This story is about finding a way through it.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story! I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Read. Review. Follow.

Chapter 1:

It was late in the afternoon when I finally pulled Temper and I into a small building on the edge of Atlanta. We had been searching for a secure spot for a few days. The rain that was falling had made us wet and uncomfortable.

"We staying here Harp?" My little sister asked me, tugging on my shirt. Her clothes were in ruins and I couldn't tell where the blood began and the dirt ended.

"I have to clear it out first. Make sure it's safe." I gave a signal towards the woods behind us as Billy ran towards us.

"Place looks safe enough. Long as a herd doesn't pass through." He walked past us towards the doors with his crow bar. He pried the door open carefully and pulled it open, motioning for us to stand back.

"Remember what we taught you." I whispered to my sister. She had been so young when the world went to shit. I had to suck it up and teach her how to survive in it so that when Billy and I were gone she could survive.

She nodded as she pulled out a small pistol I had found in an old warehouse a ways back. I pointed my shotgun at the door and we waited for something.

"Anybody here?" Billy called into the building. Hopefully the answer would be no, but it never was. We had always found stiffs no matter where we were. We had lost our entire group to them, here and there.

Billy, Temper and I were all that was left behind. The only three smart enough and fast enough to get away. All that mattered was living until the next day when we could head off and try to survive another night. For Temper, always.

"Yo Sis! Lets get in and lock it up. I'll do a sweep." He said as we followed him into the building, closing the doors behind us and chaining them shut with some chain I had taken from the backpack of one of our friends left behind.

"Is it safe?" Temp asked Billy shakily. Was it ever safe? The answer was always no. I had told her that but a thirteen year old needed to hear yes once and a while.

"For tonight it should be okay." I said before my brother could answer. "Lets focus on securing it so we can change our clothes and eat something." I pushed past them, down the winding hallway that lead to a large open room. This used to be some sort of daycare, there were toys everywhere. But the lack of rooms and the lack of large windows made it a good choice.

"I wonder if there's anything we can take?" Temper asked from behind me. Sometimes I wished for a few minutes where none of us talked. But I knew the silence was getting to her.

"There's always something kid." Billy said, rubbing her head roughly. "Place is clear. Not many rooms to worry about. There is a genny out back, I can see if its still working." I nodded as he headed out the small back door.

"Does that mean we can shower? There are showers back there!" Temper asked me excitedly.

"Don't get your hopes up squirt. If it works then I am sure we can but for now just focus on supplies." I told her as I threw open cabinets pulling out baby food and crackers.

She sighed and helped me open all the cabinets and drawers, emptying out what we could use onto the floor.

The lights above us flickered as the building was brought back to life.

"SHOWERS!" Temper cried out as she ran for the back door to get Billy. "Showers?" She asked him as he re entered the building.

"Turn all the lights off!" He said, angry that I hadn't jumped to it as soon as they flickered. "We need to make sure the heat works tonight. And if Temp wants to shower then we need to be extra careful. Should be enough gas to last us till early morning." He started going around turning off all the heat and lights, coming back to sit with us.

"Shower?" Temper asked again, a wide grin on her face. It had been ages since we had bathed or even showered so I felt her excitement just as much.

"Yes Temper, showers are looking good right about now. Just try to be quick if you're going first." Billy said, rolling his eyes at us. But I knew the truth, he wanted a shower to.

I let her go off on her own often. I knew she was young but I wanted her to have the real hands on skills that could save her life. I worried but what else did you do at the end of the world?

"I want to head up the highway tomorrow, try and find something a little more permanent." Bill said as we watched her close the bathroom door.

"We know that it's not safe.. It isn't smart staying in one place to long, herds always come eventually." I said as I let me hair down to comb out the days of knots that built up.

"It's going to be winter soon so I think it would be a good idea. We can't be running around when it snows." He always reminded me of the seasons because I was always too busy or worried to think about it.

"I guess we need to decide how we want to die; cold or eaten." I joked, pushing random medical supplies into my bag. "I get it and I think you are most likely right. Tomorrow we should find some sort of map and figure out a plan."

"We are going to need to stock pile some stuff." Billy said as he grabbed an extra bag from the closet by the back door.

"We can barely keep fed as it is." In a perfect world I would have an under ground bunker with supplies to last until these things rotted away. That was the only way we would be able to live normally again.

Everyone I met had a theory of how long it would last. Some would say we were doomed forever, as long as people lived on we would have the Stiffs. We discovered early on that dieing in any form turned you into one of them. So it was true that they would always exist. I liked to hope that eventually the herds would die out and we could be free to stick around once and a while.

Nothing was permanent though. This was something people were drawn to though, we had seen it many times. People trying to block off small towns, saying it was safe. We never stayed long enough to find out.

The group we had was mostly friends and family who didn't care much for outsiders. They had all agreed to stay away from large groups. We trusted each other, we agreed on rules and that was good enough at the time. Until it wasn't.

"Baby foods on the menu for the next week." I said, tossing him a jar of pureed pear. "It seems like such a luxury after all those beans." I said grimacing. My brothers body could not handle beans and we all suffered.

"Ha ha very funny. Food is food Harper." He punched my arm lightly as he sat down next to me.

I lay back on the floor, on top of my sleeping bag. I would shower when Temper and Billy were done. For now I would close my eyes for a minute or two.

* * *

In the morning Billy tapped my shoulder, waking me up so we could get on with our day. We had to get a hold of a map and hopefully head to our new destination.

"Power went out. Gas is gone. Time to go." He whispered as he nudged Temper. "Pack up."

"Oh come on! I was just getting to the good part of that dream!" Temper whined as she pressed a pillow over her face to block the light.

"Smart ass." I teased as I sat up and got my stuff together. "Get up." I told her again, ripping her pillow from her.

"Dammit! Hurry up we gotta get outta here." Billy said as he picked up the pace.

"What is it?" I asked him as I pushed past towards the window. In the distance saw a small herd headed for the building. "Shit. Common Temper we gotta go NOW." I jumped back to helping her get her things together.

"Next time I tell you to move, you move Temp." Billy scolded her as he pushed her towards the front door.

"Go easy on her. We still have a bit of time." I told him, annoyed that he would bother. "Shes a teenager for gods sake."

"One mistake Harper, one. That is all it takes." He shook his head at me as he lead us down the highway towards a build up of cars. Who knew if any of them had gas or not. If anything we would get stuck walking along the tree line to keep out of sight.

Walking down the middle of a highway was dangerous these days. We had come across men who wouldn't think twice before killing all your men and taking your women. I wouldn't risk Temper.

I Will check the tanks." Billy said, handing my a piece of hose we used for siphoning gas. "Be quick. Five minutes then we go; car or no car."

I nodded as we all split up amongst the crowded street. Temper and I took to high ground, climbing on top of a large camper van.

"He's right you know. You gotta push past the angst teenage crap." I said, pulling out a smoke and lighting it.

"I know I just can't catch a break can I?" She teased. I handed her my Michigan 20 Gage. "Only take out the ones that get close. Leave the others to me." I motioned to a small pistol on my right thigh. She already new but we always went through the motions that kept us alive.

"You know I tell it like it is. I just want you to be safe bla bla bla." I took a drag of the smoke and flicked it. I could still see the small herd walking up the hill towards us. I checked my watch to see how much time had passed.

They were getting to close for comfort and I wanted to get out of here. I watched our brother siphoning gas still and decided to tak action. to speed this up.

"I am going to go try to get one of those cars near the front started. Stay here and wait for my signal. And keep an eye on that herd, the second they reach that car." I pointed to a car two rows behind us, "You get to the front." She nodded as I climbed down.

"If we get split up you know the plan." She whispered to me as always. We always had a plan in case something happened. It was our main rule; always set a meeting spot at the beginning of every week. This time we had decided if we got split up we would meet at a lake we came by the day before. If we had to climb a tree and wait then so be it.

I ran through the maze of cars that lead me to a few in front. There were a few options but the best one I could see was a small Chevy. I climbed inside and looked for keys. When I couldn't find them I decided to hot wire it.

I was never great at this, Billy could get it done. But Billy was getting gas so I had to do it. After a minute or the the engine came alive, I couldn't contain the smile on my face as I pushed out of the vehicle.

I whistled to Temper and Billy so that we could get out of here.

"This looks good, I am going to fill the tank, you and temper check the surrounding cars for supplies, two minutes then we go." Billy said motioning to the row behind us.

"Yes sir." Temp said as she started breaking in windows to take what she could. It felt like the quickest two minutes of my life. There were so many cars with potential loot but we were running out of time.

"Let's go!" Billy called to us as he finished loading our stuff into the trunk and getting into the drivers seat. I threw in the new stuff I had found and climbed in along side him. Temp followed.

"I am going to say this because I know we are all thinking it. It isn't safe to drive on this road for to long. We need to find a map and get this done FAST." I told them, taking a small swig of a water bottle I had found in one of the cars.


	2. Chapter 2

Read. Review. Follow.

Chapter 2:

We had been driving for an hour with no luck. We hadn't passed even one gas station or strip mall. Instead I had decided to talk Billy into taking the back roads towards the farm land our grandparents lived in. They were long dead, years before the stiffs took over but I remembered it like it as yesterday.

"Maybe we could check some houses. Someone may have left a map in their car or something." I told them. Maybe we could get lucky and set up our winter home out here some place.

"Can we drive by Grammie's old place?" Temper asked me excitedly. Grammie had given the house to one of our cousins.

"You just want to see if Beth is still alive." I teased her. "Maybe they survived this." I said hopefully.

"What do we always say Squirt?" Billy asked her. He had become so serious these days, the fun and loving brother I once knew was gone.

"Ugh... Don't get your hopes up.. I know I just feel like maybe somehow they could've made it." She sighed loudly. And I had to hope to and agree with her this time. Family was important and if anything the farm land hadn't been effected like our home in Atlanta so maybe they had gotten lucky.

"Even if they made it they won't be there. You both know staying in one place to long is a death sentence." He told us as we took an old dirt road towards the property. The trees still hung over it, untamed and beautiful.

"There are still cows!" Temper said, pointing out her window, into the fields. "We could eat for a month on one of those!"

"She is right. If we find some salt I bet I can smoke it and we could pack it up." I agreed with her, rubbing her head jokingly. "Bout time we ran into some luck."

We pulled into the old farm house slowly noticing the old pick up still in the driveway. The house didn't look abandoned, in fact I could see chickens still thriving in the coop next to it. That meant...

"UNCLE HERSCHEL!" Temper flung her door open and bolted back down the driveway and into the field. Looking out as she ran I noticed the old man walking towards our car.

For a second I saw him falter, unsure of what he was seeing but a realization came over him as he embraced my sister.

"Well shit. I cannot believe this." Billy said, a slight smile on his face as he rubbed his beard.

"Uncle Herschel's alive..." I was still in shock, were Beth and Maggie here?

"Well I'll be.. Come here kid!" Maggie's voice wrung out behind me. "I can't believe it!"

Herschel let Temper go as she ran up the porch into Maggie's arms. My uncle pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight.

"You two are a sight for sore eyes. We thought everyone in the city was gone." He whispered in my ear.

"I know. I know..." I said over and over as I held on to him. Moving back I let him and my brother shake hands and share a few words.

"Maggie. I am so happy to see you." I said as I hugged my cousin. They had lived here there whole lives along with our grandparents. Uncle Herschel had worked this farm with them since childhood, it was a part of him.

"Get inside, now. Beth will be so happy you three are here." She said pulling away. "And you can tell us what happened while you were away."

I would have to tell them about our family dying and I dreaded it. Lately Billy wouldn't even let us mourn them. If someone died you moved on, no one said anything. There was no point nowadays.

But here we were, in a place we had loved so much. A place that held most of our childhood memories involving our dad and grandparents.

I followed them inside as they sat on the couches like it was just another day for them. I hadn't seen one stiff since we pulled down here and I wondered how they managed.

"How have you guys survived here?" I asked Maggie as I sat next to her, pulling her feet onto my lap. We were close since we were young and she was like my sister.

"Daddy built up the fences.. But to say we haven't had our share of it would be a lie.." Her eyes went to a photo of her step mom on the table. "Mama's gone.."

"Maggie.. I am so sorry." I told her, rubbing her leg comforting her. "We lost Mom to, the first week."

"We lost everyone Mag's. This is it." Billy said, coming in the door with Herschel, motioned to us. He plopped down.

"Even Bruno." Temper said, twisting her foot around nervously. She loved that dog.

"Well you're here now. We are family so you are welcome here for as long as you need." Herschel said, patting my shoulder lightly.

* * *

Beth and Temper had spent most of the day upstairs gossiping about what they had been up to since the stiffs came. I had spent my day with Maggie and Patricia out in the fields. We were fixing up parts of the fence that had been worn away by the weather or destroyed over time.

"Otis wants to go out hunting tomorrow." Pat said softly.

"Why not.. We could use the meat." Maggie said, hammering a post into the ground and wiping her forehead.

"I know I just worry. We have a sense of safety here, and out there..." She trailed off, looking at the woods on the edge of our land. "Out there we don't know what could happen."

"Feeling safe is good but there isn't sucha thing anymore. Even here we need to be vigilant." I said, I felt like Billy in that moment. Not looking out for Pat's feelings but instead telling her like it was. But it was true, we shouldn't feel to safe anywhere. If we let our guard down we could all be killed.

I wrapped my water bottle around the fence as I leaned in to tie the laces on my boots. It was so bloody hot one day and cold and rainy the next. It was getting on my nerves.

"You really think that?" Maggie asked me, dropping her hammer into the grass and leaning against the fence.

"I figure eventually a herd will come this way. Once they leave the city where else is there?" I shrugged, picking up the nails and hammer a few into the newly placed boards. They would leave the city sometime and this was the next logical place. Secluded was only that way for so long.

I wondered if it would be safe at that point to make a run into the city. Atlanta had been over run and I assumed that everyone either died or got out of there. The supplies would be vast.

I placed a few more boards as we finished up patching the fence. We had been working most of the day and I wanted to get back to unpack some things. Pat had left Maggie and I alone to talk minutes ago when we had started talking about the safety. I wondered about her since we had gotten her. Did they really not understand what was happening? It was real bad back home.

"I think Daddy is hoping it doesn't come here. I mean we had a few of them come through here but it isn't that bad." She shrugged as she took my arm in hers, leading us back towards the farm house.

"I get that. You feel safe here because it is so quiet. But please promise me you keep your eyes open to this. We aren't safe here or any one place." I swung our arms back an forth like when we were kids. "I can't lose more family... Not when I just got you back."

* * *

Temper, Billy and I decided we would camp out instead of take one room for the three of us. We had set up out front of the house all in line with each other. That way we could have a fire together and be able to keep each other safe. It also gave me some privacy. This was something that was lacking wherever we went.

If we would stay a while then I was having my own damn space. Before all this I had been one for my own space. I had moved out when I was sixteen, had my own place and my own job. When the stiffs came I drove home and spent every second with my family.

To say I missed it was an understatement. I missed it all; My friends, my job.

"So tell me about your life in the city." Maggie said as she sat with me on the porch, watching Temper and Beth out in the field.

"Whats there to tell?" I shrugged it off.

"Everything... Boys, your job? Whats it like having so much freedom?" She kicked her legs out and banged them against the stairs.

"Magical.." I sighed, dropping my head on her shoulder. "There were no boys.. Not really. I mean there were always boys but no one worth my time.."

She giggled and punched my leg lightly, "How can you waste the city life like that? The only boys I see are farmers and all they care about is their stupid fruit trees. Plowing out here is something totally different." We both laughed.

"My job took over my time.." I had been working in a small tattoo parlor smack dab in the downtown core. I loved it. I could make a living from my art like so many struggled to accomplish. "I wish you could have come visit like we always talked about."

"I would have come home with a tattoo and Daddy would have freaked out. I so wish I had that chance." She giggled, her chest bouncing.

"Maybe I can still give you that. If I find a shop I can get what I need." I had been thinking about it lately. I missed the time I would spend perfecting each individual piece. My art work lived on even after all this.

"There's a small place in town. It ain't much but we could check it out. Some bikers owned it." They must be the only ones around here willing to get a tattoo.

"Sounds like a plan. In the meantime I say we focus on a plan in case all this turns to shit.. Don't tell Herschel I just said that." I whispered. She nodded in agreement. She knew her father wouldn't want to leave this place even under dire circumstance.

* * *

The next day was hot, Maggie and I stayed in while the rest of the family went about there business. Otis was out hunting, Pat was cleaning the house and Herschel was out feeding the animals.

"Do you regret it? Moving out so young?" Maggie asked me. We had been sitting on the porch most of the day drinking seet tea. I couldn't believe I was thinking that I would rather be out there. Keeping busy.

"Sometimes.. But I had to get out of there, you know that as well as anyone." I didn't talk about our father all that often. Here my memories of him were happy. We had spent a lot of time running around, teasing.

When Temper was born it changed everything. My father became angry with my mother. He was angry at everyone it seemed. Most people would feel that way if they found out their wife had an affair. He was forced everyday to see the after math.

To me Temper was always meant to be with us. I love her every second since the day she was born. But our father did not. He took it out on us in ways I try not to remember.

Billy had stayed. He was two years older then me when I left and thought it best to watch out for her. We never knew just what would set him off.

"But I do think back on it from time to time and think... What if I had stayed.." I kicked my shoes off and let my feet breath. I mostly never got to be shoeless these days. It was a rule of ours to always be ready. Here I was getting comfortable.

Maggie's eyes focused among the trees on the edge of the forest, ignoring our conversation. I nudged her not recieving a response I followed her.

"Is that Otis?" I said quickly grabbing my shoes. "Who the hell is that?"

"Daddy!" Maggie called out as she ran down the front steps towards the small group of people. A small boy was being rushed towards us. He looked pale.

"I shot him. It was an accident." Otis sputtered.

"Please.. Please my son..." The man said, his face pale and covered in dirt. He looked like we had before we found the farm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review. Let me know you are interested. I will be bringing Daryl in this chapter and giving you a taste of his POV next chapter. This story will not follow the shows storyline. I will be playing around with it. Enjoy.**

**WARNING: Swearing and mentions of unwanted one sided incest. NO ONE WILL BE SLEEPING WITH FAMILY BUT IT WILL BE SPOKEN OF.**

**Chapter 3:**

"Get him upstairs, Maggie show him the way." Uncle Herschel said hurriedly, "Pat, get me my med kit." The men and Maggie rushed up the stairs towards the still empty spare bedroom.

It had all happened so quickly that Otis had been left behind on the porch with me, a pained expression across his face. I had known the man for as long as I could remember. He was a close friend and neighbor to my grandparents for years. I had never seen him show any form of weakness.

"Harper I.. It was an accident. I shot a dear and the kid was just there behind it. I didn't see him until it was to late." His eyes were sunken and tired as he sat next to me on the step. "I killed that boy."

I rested my hand on his shoulder lightly to comfort him. As far as we knew the boy hadn't died yet and there was still hope.

"It's a tough thing Oats. He isn't in his grave yet so I think you need to have hope. The boy needs it." I could have said anything else. I could have said, 'it ain't your fault Otis.' But I didn't, it was his fault. He may have not seen the boy but he had shot him none the less. That made it his fault no matter how he worded it.

"Harp..." He croaked as he cried softly next to me. I just sat there with him. There was nothing I could do about gun shots like that. Give me a needle and I could create a work of art, not life.

* * *

The man came down the stairs just after dark and out onto the old white porch where Otis and I had sat for a while. Otis had left me a while ago to do a run with another man who had come with the father and boy. The man was so pale and worn down, struggling to sit on the chair by the door and his body fought against him.

"Hows the boy?" I asked him, turning to face the house. I wondered if Uncle Herschel would let them stay.

"Not good. God Lori doesn't know..." His hand closed around his face as his tears fell to the hard wood beneath his feet. "She doesn't even know."

"Lori his mom?" I asked calmly. I was so glad this hadn't been my Temper. I wouldn't be able to handle loosing my little sister. Not after everyone else. We had come so far.

The man nodded, "My wife. Carl's mom. She doesn't know." He said again.

"Harper can go find her." Temper said as she peeked her small head around the door frame. She had been hiding inside since they had come, afraid of the new comers. The intensity they had brought with them had taken over everyone that day.

"I wouldn't ask you to do that. Y'all have done enough for my family." He said kindly trying to smile at my small sister in the doorway.

"She will do it. Won't you Harper? Go find Lori?" Damn kid knew that I had a inability to help those in need. I wasn't the friendliest person around but when it came to serious life shit I was unable to say no.

"Go inside Harper." I told her putting on my mothers serious face. The girl's eyes pleading with me as she turned to go back into the farm house.

"We have some horses round back.. What's your name?" I asked mid sentence. If I was going after this woman then I would need a little more info on him and his wife.

"Rick.. My names Rick. My wife Lori and the group should have reached the highway by now... We were looking for one our friends girl. She ran off into the woods..." His story jumping around.

"Show me which direction they are in and I promise to try to get the message to her okay?" I asked him as I pulled my socks and boots back on. I had successfully spent the whole day on the porch without shoes on. I would have called it a good day if it hadn't been for the injured boy up the stairs.

He pointed to the woods. "They have an RV out there. You can't miss the old man keeping watch, names Dale." His finger pointed to his head, "Fishing hat."

"Alright Rick Grimes. Tell them I went out. If I am not back in the next three hours I suggest they send a search party." I knew how pissed Billy was going to be that I left without fighting him about it first.

It always went down that way. I would say I was going, it was for the best, I knew what I was doing, I would be back etc. He would fight it until I won and then I got my way. A little family bonding I called it.

I turned back towards the woods and headed out to prepare a horse for the trip. That way I could bring back his wife and I wouldn't have to worry about gas.

"Keep them safe." I said as I made it down the stairs, sticking a head phone in one ear. Even after the world ended I had dragged my Zune everywhere with me. Being able to feel a small escape from the death and loneliness that consumed us all. Billy had been upset that I wouldn't be able to hear in one ear, but I had no issues so far so I got away with it. Besides if I died listening to music it was better then the sounds of being eaten by the dead. I would keep the volume low and only one head phone in.

* * *

I left the farm on Nellie, making my way towards the highway at a brisk pace. The road was still clear only marred with the dead left behind when everyone fled the small town. Cars were ditched here and there on the sides of it, doors still open.

I couldn't make out the farms from this distance which made me feel a little bit more secure. If someone came down this way they wouldn't know we were staying in the old farm house. We could hopefully avoid unwanted visitors that way.

The night sky was dark and black, showing only small bright stars up over head. The moon was not in sight. I had been lucky to find a small flashlight that I now used to see my way up onto the highway as I turned up the exited towards the small RV.

The RV came into view a ways off in the distance half an hour later. I let out a sigh of relief as I moved slowly towards them, I had thought they were gone when it took me that much time to find them, but here they were puddering around a small camp fire on the highway.

I moved towards them slower then my previous trot, hoping I wouldn't be shot at. I always had a weapon on me but this time I had come overly prepared. My small pistol on one thigh, fully loaded. My hunting knife on the other thigh, freshly cleaned. My Shot gun slung over my shoulder, extra shells in my pack along with a small end of the world kit that held my medical supplies. But this time I wouldn't draw on people I hadn't met.

I wanted them to trust me, that way I could get Lori back quickly with no damage to myself. I let the reigns go as they made me, the man on the RV raising his gun in my direction.

I put my hands up high in the air allowing them to see I meant no harm to them as Nellie came to a stop in front of a small Honda.

"Stop right there." The man said loudly, his people standing from the fire at attention. One man came forward, a crossbow held high towards me. He spat on the Honda and shimmied forward at bit. "Daryl hold on." The man with the fishing hat spoke again.

"Dale?" I called up to him. "I am looking for Dale or Lori Grimes." I said calmly. I was great in tight situations where guns were pointed at me. I noticed another woman holding a pistol up at me as well, her aim didn't look so great.

"Whose askin?" She said, pushing past Daryl reluctantly, her gun pointed at my horse. Dumb woman.

"I need to speak with a Dale or a Lori Grimes." I said again, not wanting to talk to this woman. I could already tell she wasn't Lori and that I didn't much like her. My eyes shifted back to the man with the crossbow. "Can you stop pointing that at me. I mean you no harm." I lifted my hands up a bit higher as if to say 'Duh hands are up?'

Dale climbed down the RV and came towards me his gun hanging at his side, "I am Dale. What can we do for you. We aren't looking for trouble."

I swung my leg and hopped off Nellie, quickly raising my hands again to show I still meant them no harm. I walked forward towards the man.

"Carl's been shot. Rick and Shane brought him to my farm house a ways back." The mans eyes grew wide as the other man and woman let there weapons fall to their sides, panic taking over there once pissed off, cautious faces.

"What happened?" Dale asked as he nervously looked back to Andrea, silently communicating with her.

"One of my group was hunting, didn't see the boy. Shot a deer and it went clean through into the boy." I told him as I tied the reigns to the small Honda. "Rick sent me to get Lori."

"Is he going to live?" Dale asked me, taking off his hat and wiping his forehead.

"Not a doctor, couldn't say.." I shrugged, this wasn't my issue. I was here to get Lori not play sob fest.

"CARL!" A thin brown haird women came out of the RV followed by the blonde woman who had held a gun to me. "Where is he?" She asked as she flew towards me. "Where is my son!"

"Back a ways." I pointed down the highway, "First exit, there's a sign that says Greene." I told the rest of the group. "You're all welcome to come.. For now I can take you to him."

"Wait! You can't just go off with this woman. Look now.. I am sorry but we don't know you.." Dale said kindly to me. "It's dark now and it isn't safe to go back in the dark."

"My son could die. I don't rightly care if it is dangerous." Lori said as she stood next to me, "Tell me you are being honest.. Tell them you mean us no harm." Her eyes met mine and I saw the panic there.

"Look lady.. I don't hurt people who don't deserve it. I am telling you that your son needs you. Come or don't but I am not stayin on this highway over night, it isn't safe here." I shook my head as I turned back to Nellie. I refused to re live my past mistakes.

"I am going. You guys should to." Lori said as I helped her up onto the horse, climbing up in front of her and turning Nellie around.

"Carol needs us here." The man with the crossbow said to the others. "Tomorrow." He turned and walked off, not saying anymore as the RV door shut behind him.

"We will be there tomorrow." Dale said as he watched me nod back to him.

"The sign says Greene. You can miss it easily so keep your eyes open." I clicked my tongue as Nellie took us back towards the farm.

* * *

Nellie brought us back through the gates to the farm as I shut them Lori and I walked our asses back towards the house. I left her there to take Nellie back to the barn. I wasn't especially interested to their little reunion. This way I could avoid it.

"Thanks Nellie.. Been a long time girl, still got it don't you?" I asked as I placed the horse back in her stall, replenishing her hay and water.

"What the fuck were you thinkin going back to that group! You don't even know if they are friendly!" Billy said angrily as he came up behind Nellie and I. I didn't turn around, continuing to pamper the horse that kept me safe.

"I need you here! If you die then who looks after that girl?" He asked me, raising his voice. His hand slammed down on the stall door loudly to get my attention.

Sighing I turned around, reaching for a small rag that I had hung for later on the hook by the door. I wiped my hands, my eyes meeting Billy's.

"She is your sister to Bill." I said, I was one of two guardians to her now. Not her only one.

"She hates me Harper! You know that! She doesn't listen to me without you here and then you just leave without saying anything." He barked, a small bit of saliva hit my face.

"Dammit Billy drop it! She loves you and she tries! I need my independence I told you that. I told her I was going." We had this talk often enough. I would tell him I needed space sometimes and he would cave and say, 'fine.' Then we would start the cycle again. He didn't get it.

When dad started bringing women to the house it started. Mom would go out to earn money while dad would blatantly cheat on her, loudly. I had started sneaking out of our apartment and to parties with my friends. I avoided any home time that hadn't included my mother.

When dad had discovered my little excursions one night he stopped focusing his anger on Temper and turned it to me. I ended up taking a good beating every other night. Billy had tried to step in a few times and learned what happened when he did. That never stopped my brother from protecting my sister and I. The day I left them had been the best and worst day of my life. I left behind our abusive father but I also left my small defenseless sister and my brother who would now become sole protector of her.

"You keep saying that!" He shouted this time, his hand hitting the gate again. It rattled loudly as it bounced around on its hinges. "You don't get to do this anymore!" His face was red now and sweat poured down his cheek.

"I am not doing anything dammit Billy! I came back!" I retorted as I made my way towards the gate, coming back out into the hallway. "I came back." I took his hand and tried to pull him back down to his inside voice. Just because we were far from the road here didn't mean the stiff's wouldn't hear us, not to mention the people in the old farm house.

Some days I wondered just how angry he could get. I worried he would become like our father on days like this.

On the odd occasion we fought I had to calm him, soothing him as our mother had us. She couldn't control our father but she sure could bring our smiles back. My brother had a strange way about him. Some people had said his relationship to me was a bit strange but I had always shrugged it off. He never touched me in a way that made me uncomfortable and he certainly never mentioned it. He just loved me.. A lot.

If I was over honest I could tell you I had seen him stare at me a few times like the boys at school but I tried hard to ignore that fact. I tried hard to convince myself that it wasn't happening, and I planned to continue it. If I ignored it, and if I avoided it then it wasn't a problem.

"I know... Harper I just got worried." He sighed, pulling me into his arms. His chin touching my neck as he hugged me to him.

"Alright Billy." I pat his back before pressing my hands on his chest to remove him from me. "I'm goin inside. I'm going to sleep." I moved away and walked out, leaving him behind me in the barn. I was exhausted and tomorrow I would have to help this new group tomorrow. I couldn't stand around fighting with Billy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Read. Follow. Review. Enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

DARYL POV:

The sun came up the morning after we had our strange visitor who swept Lori off into the night. I had spent most of the night sitting in the RV with Carol as she cried awkwardly in the corner by the window. I always felt weird around women and when they cried it hadn't helped my feel any better.

"Shifts over old man." I tapped on the side of the RV, Dale looking over the side at me. "If we are headin to that farm we should hit the road." Without Rick here Glenn and the old man seemed on edge.

"What about Sophia?" Carol asked, worried we were going to leave her kid behind. Damn woman.

"We can keep lookin. That woods is where there man was huntin, means they are close enough for me to get back out there." I pointed my knife towards the woods. "It ain't safe her much longer."

"I agree. It's not safe." China man spoke up. His bags were already packed and slung over his shoulder.

"Why can't we just stay for the day? Who put you in charge?" Andrea asked, annoyed as she placed her arm around the now crying Carol. "First the guns now this?" She lead Carol back towards the RV.

"If you think we can keep looking from that farm then I don't see why we can't head back. I'd like to see about Carl." Dale placed his hat on his head and climbed down the ladder. "Pack up and lets get going."

"Whatever." I turned toward Merle's bike, throwing my crossbow over my shoulder and finding my place on the seat. The men behind me pulled through the mess of cars as we left the highway behind.

The silence on the road helped clear my head when we moved around. All the time I had spent around these people lately had been getting to me. With Merle I could be alone, have silence. Now without him they weren't as cautious of me, always asking me what to do and can you help me.

* * *

**HARPER POV:**

It hadn't been that hot when I woke up but I decided to keep on the small white shorts Maggie had lent me the previous day. I tugged on my boots that morning and forgot my socks though and my feet had been sweating as I went out into the field to check on the cows grazing. I worried we would loose them to walkers so I would do a count.

The boy had been okay when I woke up but still not awake. The man they called Shane had brought back the supplies needed to fix him but had left Otis behind.

I had yelled at him, not believing his story for one second. I grew up around a man like him and I wasn't going to let him put my family at risk. My brother had given me a look that told me to go away for a while, so here I was. Watching cows.

They were just going to let that man stay here and get away with murder.

I was off in lala land when a loud bike drove down our driveway followed by the RV and a small Chevy. Dust flew up into the air as they pulled to a stop in front of our vehicle. Hershel and Billy stood on the porch still as they waved the men on.

The blonde woman and a short haired woman climbed out of the small RV and up the steps to our farm house. The man on the bike sat there watching the group, not exiting his ride. He seemed to take in his surroundings.

"They don't bite." I said to him as I walked past him, not waiting for an answer. "Come in when you get hungry." I could feel his gaze on my back as I took the steps up to the porch.

"If your calm now I'd like to introduce you to Glenn." Maggie said, a small smile crept onto her face. She always noticed my brothers parenting me and laughed as I did.

"Ah. Yes well nice to meet you. If you guys are setting up camp do it over there." I pointed to the edge of the woods far off in the distance, this left a great amount of space between them and my own small camp. Not looking at the man I went on, "If your people need water theres a pump round back." Maggie still has laughter in her eyes as they watched me walk off.

In the background I could hear the China man say how blunt I was. I knew it, I didn't need to get close to another group that would all die soon enough. My family was what mattered.

"Harper!" Temper said as she sped down the stairs, towards me. "Harper! Carl's awake." Her face was bright and happy. "He seems real nice to."

"That's awesome Temp." I said as she wrapped her arms around me. "I just came in to have a quick shower." I messed up her hair as I climbed up the stairs towards the small boys room.

"Can I go out and meet everyone?" She called after me.

"Yes. Stay where Billy can see you." I answered as I made it down the hallway, standing in front of the small boys bedroom door. I tapped my knuckles on his door lightly.

Lori opened the door and smiled to me, the happiness of her son being alive was written on the poor woman's face as she ushered me inside. Dale and another man stood by the bed. Shane and Rick sitting on chairs by the bed. All these men stared at me as I stood there looking around at them like an idiot. How could his parents let this many people in here while he was still so ill?

"Hey. Just wanted to check on you." I told the boy as I walked next to him. "My sister Temper is very excited to have you with us." I smiled to him.

"You're Harper? She told me about you." He said, trying to sit up a bit. "She said you went to get my mom."

"Yep. Couldn't have you back here without her. Guys gotta have his mom." I shrugged.

"Thank you." He said as he struggled again to sit all the way up.

"Carl needs to rest now. You all can come back later." Lori finally stepped in, motioning for Shane to get up and go. "Go on, get." The men all filled out of the room.

"Get better kid." I said as I left the room to shower. If Harper was going to get attached to this boy then I wouldn't mess it up for her. I figured saying a hello wouldn't be to bad. This group seemed tight knit though. I had to look out and make sure I didn't become attached. If our uncle was just going to kick them off the property later then it wasn't worth it.

* * *

"Daddy says Rick wants the group to stay." Beth said as we stood in the kitchen peeling apples. We planned to jar some apple sauce for the up coming months.

"Is he into that?" I asked, Billy stared up at me. I knew he wondered if I was hoping they would. Temper could use the company. She was much happier with Carl here and they weren't even able to run around together. Someone close enough to her age that she could identify with.

"Are we?" Billy spoke up.

"He said he was going to talk to you about it." She looked at me then Billy. "He wants us to talk about it tonight at dinner."

Maggie nodded, she knew she would be included. "Sounds about right."

"I don't want to have a bunch of people I don't know, getting me killed." Billy said to me and Maggie.

"Billy." I said, upset that he would jump to that right away.

"Well I don't agree. I like a few of them." Maggie added, eying her sister warily.

"They only just got here today Billy, let them settle in and maybe it'll work out." I shrugged. "If Uncle Herschel thinks our opinion matters to then I will tell him to give it a go. Temper needs that boy upstairs." I pointed towards the stair case.

"She doesn't need that boy and neither do we. I thought we agreed that joining another group was a bad choice?" He raised his voice.

"I did, but here we are. We found our family again. That is a group Billy! These people seem nice so lets give them a chance." I huffed, slamming down the knife I had been using, "I'm goin out."

I stomped out of the house and down the steps, towards the fire pit that kept my family warm at night. Leaning down I lit the fire and got it going for supper. We were having beans again thanks to a small supply we found back in the cars on the highway. Another night of Billy farting up a storm.

"Hey there." A middle aged, short haired woman said. She came towards my small camp slowly. "I just was hoping to introduce myself. My names Carol." She put out her hand.

I took it in mine and sighed heavily. "Nice to meet you. I am Harper, the kid I am with normally is my sister Temper and the other tent belongs to my brother Billy." I pointed to each tent.

"Can I sit with you?" She asked nervously, twiddling her thumbs.

"Sure, if you want." I shrugged. Wouldn't hurt, right?

"I over heard your brother yelling at you.. I get it. You don't know us." She relaxed on the small camping chair next to me. "I appreciate you letting us stay a while... For Carl and my daughter."

"My brother can been pig headed sometimes. Well to be honest he can be that way most times these days. We haven't had the best luck in groups." She smiled kindly to me.

"We got lucky.. With each other." She looked around at the group that was running around to get a camp set up. "They really are good people."

"Rick and Lori seem nice. I will try to put in a good word, but I can't promise it will matter." I told her truthfully.

"Everything helps." She thanked me, getting up off the camping chair. "I am gonna head back to give a hand."

Carol walked back towards her group as I stared after her. She seemed like a kind woman. I could see sadness in her eyes as she sat here, I couldn't help feel the need to help her. I wondered if her group would actually find her daughter out in our woods. If you didn't know your way through you could walk for days and find nothing_. _

I found myself sitting at the fire, pondering whether to offer my help. If that little girl was still alive I could show them the way around.

* * *

That night I sat at our small table with my family. Everyone was rather silent, as we waited for Uncle Herschel to talk. Beth swung her feet back and forth loudly against the floor.

"Why aren't we talking about this? We all know why we are sitting here." Billy said, breaking the awkward silence.

Uncle Herschel took a bite of dinner, looking up at my brother. He chewed slowly, not taking his eyes away. After a few more bites Uncle Herschel broke the silence.

"Carl's dad, Rick has asked me if his group can stay here." He took another bite, and wiped his hands on his napkin. He looked away from my brother and did a once over of the table, landing finally on me. "You are mostly all adults here. I want to know what you think."

"I don't want them here." Billy said quickly and firmly, as he tried to get our Uncle to look at him.

"Billy!" Temper said sternly, giving him the evil eye.

"Now I think we all know your opinion Bill, why not let others speak?" Uncle Herschel said, still not making eye contact with my brother.

"I think we should give them a chance." Maggie said, looking out the small window that faced the camp. "They seem nice."

"I like Carl!" Temper said to our Uncle. "I want him to stay." Her face turned to mine as she smiled expectantly. She knew I would do what was best.

"I don't mind them stayin Daddy." Beth added.

Herschel nodded to his daughter, placing a hand on hers. He looked back to me, "Harper? I would like to hear from you as well before we make a decision."

I wiped my mouth and shifted my chair trying to figure out what I really wanted.

"I think we should let them stay. They seem okay." I leaned back, putting my feet straight out and pushing back on the chair. "I think there could be people in that group worth having around."

Temper grinned at me as she leaped up from the chair. "Yes!" She said as she turned and left the table, "I am so telling Carl!"

"Now just wait a second!" Billy snapped, eyes on me now. Temper stopped halfway up the stairs as her eyes met mine sadly. "No one said they could stay! Get your ass back down here, NOW! My brother yelled at Temp.

"Sit down." Uncle Herschel stood from the table and looked my brother right in the eyes. I could see my brother falter as he decided what to do. We were relatively safe here for now and we couldn't have him fighting with anyone else. I knew my Uncle wouldn't be kind if he thought there was a problem.

Billy sat down in his chair roughly.

"You said you don't want them here. I heard you, but I also heard everyone else. I am letting them stay unless something changes my mind. Call it a trail run." Herschel said as he bowed his head to Maggie. I am off to bed now, get some sleep."

We watched him go, still feeling Billy's icy stare.

"What the hell was that?" He asked me angrily. "I thought I said I didn't want them here! We are supposed to be united."

"We are, but that doesn't mean I am going to follow you blindly." I said back, "I am not against you Billy. I just don't agree."

Standing up, I pushed my chair in. "I am going to bed to, Common Temper."

My sister was standing in the doorway waiting for me, having been to scared to go upstairs after Carl. My brother could get so angry. I put my hand on the back of her head, leading her out to the tents. We didn't look back at Billy knowing that if we did, shit would hit the fan.

Once I had her settled in bed I got into my own tent, closing my eyes. Tomorrow morning I would head out to help with the girl and take a break from Billy. It was all going to be okay.

* * *

The morning was colder then usual as I peeled myself from the damp sleeping bag surrounding me. I stuck my head into Temps tent, finding her still fast asleep still.

"Psst!" I kicked her feet lightly. "Hey!?"

I could hear her groan as she rolled onto her back, "What?" She moaned as she covered her eyes with her arm.

"I am going to go out to look for the kid today. I won't be back until later." I told her.

"Fine. Go. Sleeping." She said as she shooed me off, waving her other arm at me. Laughing I zipped her tent back up. Hopefully Billy could keep an eye on her. But I had planned to ask Maggie as well.

"Alright kid, be safe!" I said to the tent behind me.

I wandered over to the car the Maggie and the others were standing around, a map layed out before them. That map wouldn't help. I scoffed and placed my hands on my hips.

"Oh good! Shit.. Harper knows these woods. She can come to." Maggie said, eying me with hope. "You comin?" Everyone turned and stared at me this time. Shane was obviously not having it, he eyed me rudely up and down again.

"Thought I could help out." I said, pointing to an area on the map. "She won't be here.."

"Whats there?" A smallish Asian guy asked me.

"Swamp.. Been there since we were kids.. You can't get through without sinking in. She would have gone around." I pointed to the area to the right. "This has houses worth checking. You have to trudge through some dense parts but they are close to the highway were I found you."

"Is there a church out there?" Rick asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah. Middle of the woods kind thing. That's in the area I showed you here." I pointed again. "If we go soon we can cover more ground."

"Lets get our gear together. I want you taking packs for supplies." He pointed to the motorcycle man. You and Harper here go that way. Glenn, we need you to do a run for supplies. Check the town for the girl."

Glenn agreed and was followed away by Maggie. I eyed the man who would be my partner. He was a bit rugged but he looked strong. His brown hair had grown long and hid his face a bit. I could see the man had lived a hard life. I could also see he wasn't happy about being set up with me.

"Nah I can do it on my own, Don't need'er." He said to Rick.

"No. You go with her, you two can cover more ground if you know where you're goin." He wiped his forehead. Sweat poured down his face.

"Man you can't be going out there. You and I need to stay back with the camp." Shane said to Rick, steadying the man who was now wobbling. "You lost a lot of blood."

Rick nodded, "Fine fine. Daryl make sure you two stay together." He told motorcycle man before he allowed Shane to take him back to camp.

"So it's Daryl?" I asked him, his eyes fell over me.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go get my crossbow. Meet you back here in a bit." He stomped off without asking my name. He clearly wasn't interested in chit chat. I wasn't worried though. I could sense it wasn't to do with me. He seemed like a lone wolf and here I was being forced on him. I sighed as I turned and walked back to my tent. I was going to get a quick coffee and change of clothes before I met back up with him.

* * *

"So you were just going to go? Not say anything again?" Billy asked, following me into the bathroom. "What is so hard about telling your brother where your goin?" He asked me, cornering me against the wall by the door.

"No, I told Maggie and Temper. It isn't just us three anymore Billy." I said trying to push him off, I placed my hand on his chest and tried to push but he didn't budge. Instead his hand flew up and smacked the wall next to my head, his face getting closer to mine.

"You are being sucha bitch." He spat, as his other hand came up and touched my cheek.

"And you are being a huge dick! Back off Billy." I spat right back. I regretted it instantly as his hand tightened around my neck, squeezing hard enough so I couldn't breathe.

"Listen to me bitch. I asked you to tell me before you go off. I won't ask you again." He lifted me a bit, pressing me harder to the wall. I began to get woozy as small lights flashed around me. It was like static interference.

The door smashed against the wall as my brother was ripped off of me. Daryl's fist met Billy's face as he fell against the toilet. He grabbed Billy again and released another blow to him, this time leaving him in a puddle on the floor. Just as I thought he was going to fight back Daryl spat in his face.

"Yeah alright?" He said, turning and taking my shoulders in his hands before I fell to the floor. My head still spun as I tried to focus on him.

"Harper?" He said as he shook me a bit. "Common girl!" I shook my head a bit as the world came back to me.

"I'm okay, I'm good." I said as I straightened myself out. "Why are you up here?"

"You took longer then I thought you would. I was coming to getcha." He shrugged, looking back at my brother in disgust. "We best get on with it."

I nodded, following him out of the house. I left my brother passed out on the floor of Uncle Herschel's bathroom and it didn't seem to matter to me. What he had done was unacceptable. He deserved it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you guys are still here with me? Review? Read. Follow. Fav! :D

Chapter 5:

* * *

I followed Daryl out through the open camp site and into the dense foliage. He seemed like a man on a mission and I was just along for the ride. Even though I knew the way I still hadn't spoken up to tell him where we were going. In fact I would say he had paid attention to me when I was showing them the spots worth searching.

"If we head that way there are a few houses worth a look through. She may have found them and decided to sit tight." I said, pointing off the the right a little bit more. I knew the paths and trails in this area so well, having spent summers here exploring with my cousins. I had even known a few kids who lived back here.

He grunted, and gave me a nod. This allowed me to take the lead. I had even brought an empty back pack and a small over the shoulder bag in case we found stuff worth keeping. Which out here I knew we would. These houses were far off the beaten track, I suspected there weren't many looters.

I lead us up a large hill and through some trees that came out onto a small hobby farm. It was queit. The sun was high in the sky now and the whole area was open and hot.

"This is the Fredrick's place. Far as I can see it looks abandoned." I told him as he took a strategic place in front of me. His cross bow held up in case of any Stiffs.

"Ain't no tracks here. She might'a come round back." He pointed to a small garden gate that led onto a large wrap around deck.

"I can take the front." I told him as I trekked forward up the porch, I felt his hand touch my arm, stopping me.

"We stick together." Was all he said as he moved up the porch towards the door. "Can't be chasing your ass around to."

I took another moment to watch him move. His leather vest looked worn but warm. His shoulders were exposed, showing his lean strong form. I found myself staring a little longer then I had meant to as I looked up to him staring back at me. But his stare was telling me a different story.

"You comin? Can't spend all day standing here." He grunted as he waved me forward.

"Yeah. Sorry.. Just got a little lost for a second." I said as I followed him into the small yellow farm house.

I could hear banging coming from upstairs. Daryl motioned for me to stay put as he snuck up the stair case slowly, bow drawn. I watched his back disappear down the hallways as I turned to clear the kitchen. Hopefully the girl would be up there so we could clear the place and get back. I always worried about Temper, alone with Billy. I never knew what he would do.

I heard a large crash as my head shot up from the cupboard I was clearing. "Daryl?" I called out.

I heard his feet hit the stairs as he rounded the corner into the kitchen, "Couple of walkers. No girl." He said to me as he watched me turn back to the cub boards.

"Alright. There's enough food here to last us a while. We should pack it up and get gone." I pulled out some cans of beans and threw them into my bag while Daryl joined in behind me.

"Someone was here recently. There's fresh bandages up there." He told me as he finished filling up his bag. "We should go before they come back."

"No one is out here. I wouldn't worry about it." I shrugged it off. The people who lived here were long gone.

He grunted as he made for the window, looking out amongst the trees. I dug through a small drawer taking bandages and tape then zipping up the bag.

"I'm done. Let's get going." I said, walking off towards the door without waiting. I pulled it open and headed down the steps, looking around for signs of people. Seeing nothing I started to go back into the garden. Maybe there would be some fruit or veggies we could bring back.

As I stepped out into the garden I heard whimpering. I couldn't see where it was coming from as I looked around the small enclosure. As I walked the thick grass around the porch I saw a small woman. She was hurt, a bandage covering her arm. A small crying child was tucked nicely next to her as she sat shaking. Her face pale, her wound still bleeding. I knew the second I saw it what it was. She wouldn't make it and neither would the child.

"Get back." She said, holding up a small pistol. "D..Don't come any closer!" THe gate behind my creaked open as Daryl came forward.

"It's alright. I just want to help you." I told her, kneeling low and offering her my hand. "Is there anyone else here with you?" I asked her.

"I said get back!" She cried out, raising the gun to me.

"I wouldn't be acting to quickly now." Daryl said, raising his own weapon. "We ain't looking for trouble."

Tears streamed down the woman's face. She knew she was doomed to walk among the dead if she didn't take care of herself soon. But her small child would be left alone.

"Please.. You have a bite. Let me take her back to my camp. We won't hurt her I swear." I said, reaching out my hand to her again, leaving my gun and knife still at my side. I hoped I wouldn't have to kill her.

"NO! Shes just a child! I...I can't send her off to die with you!" She yelled. I looked around me trying to figure out a way I could grab the child without getting shot. I looked back to Daryl. He was still watching the woman, bow raised.

I took a step forwards slowly, eyes on the woman. Before I could get any closer a shot rang out, hitting me. I could feel the burn as I fell to the ground. Another scream pierced the air as Daryl sent a bolt flying at the woman's head, hitting her. Her limp body fell towards the small crying child. My eyes were wide open as I watched her die. She shot me.

The small child cried as Daryl scooped her up into his arms.

"You gotta get up. We gotta get gone before the walkers come." He kneeled down next to me. "Common girl." He helped me off the grass, putting his arm under my own, holding me up. His bow was on his back now. I was in one arm, the baby in the other. "You gonna be okay to get back?"

"Yeah. I am fine, lets just go." I said shakily as I hobbled forward with him. "My brother is going to freak." I whispered to him.

Daryl didn't say anything as we lugged ourselves back to the farm.

* * *

**GLENN POV**

"Thanks for helping out. I know our group seems a bit chaotic." I said to Maggie as we jumped a small barrier of sandbags, leading into the small town. There was a few walkers stumbling around as we ducked around into an alley to avoid them.

"Hopefully you guys can help us out to." She said to me, wiping her sweat covered forehead on her shirt.

"Just let me know. I don't mind." I shrugged. "Tell me about your family. Did you guys grow up here?" I asked, trying not to think about having to leave the farm, back out into danger.

"Yep. Not much to tell really. We inherited the farm and we stayed." We snuck through a door, into the pharmacy near the middle of the small town. It had been picked over a few times already I noticed as we closed the metal door. I pushed a shelve in front of it.

"What about the others?" I asked her.

"You mean Harper?" She asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh.. Uh yes but it's not what you think. I just wanted to get to know everyone." I could feel my cheeks blush a bit as I turned to look away. I was hoping she hadn't noticed it.

"It's fine, really. Her and her siblings are my cousins. We grew up together. They found us a day or to before you guys got here." She started pulling bottles off the shelves, into her backpack.

"So they are your family? That makes sense." As I went to pull a can off the sheleve I heard her shriek, I turned around quickly to see a walker with his hands on her arms, pulling his face towards hers. I pulled out my knife and ran towards them, smashing it down into the skull of the lady that must have died trying to find medicine.

I grabbed the walker and pulled it off of Maggie, dropping it down beside me.

"Are you alright? You bit?" I said, panicky. She shook her head as a small tear fell down her face.

"I am sorry. I just haven't really been that close to one of them before. Sorry." She wiped her cheek off as she went back to picking up bottles and throwing them into the bag.

"It's fine. You get used to it... Eventually." It wasn't something I was proud of. Just something that helped me get through the days.

"To answer your questions from before. Yes. We are family. Harper and Temper are like sisters to me." She tried to shrug off the fright that had taken over her body.

"That's cool. It must be nice having family left." Shit I had not just said that! "I didn't mean it sarcastically."

She raised her eyebrow at me again as she moved onto another row of random left behind bottles of pills. My eyes went around the aisles until landing on a small box labeled: Pregnancy test. Reaching out I grabbed it and threw it into the bag. Lori had asked me to do a run specifically for this. If I came back without it I worried she would head in on her own, stubborn woman syndrome I called it.

"Yeah it can be great." She said as she zipped up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

"You didn't mention being close to the brother. He not around or something?" I asked. He seemed to remind me a bit of Shane on first impression. Not to mention we all heard him yelling the night before our little trip.

"He was around. Billy has some anger issues... He wasn't always that way though.. As kids we were pretty close." She watched me from the counter as I finished up adding things to my bag.

"He hurt them?" I asked without thinking. Stupid mouth.

"Is that your business?" She asked as she saw my eyes trial over a few boxes of condoms. I stopped there unable to speak as my mind shifted to the boxes.

"No I guess... Not. Sorry. Uh maybe we should go." I said nervously, trying to figure out a way to shove the boxes into my bag without her seeing it.

"Expecting something?" She asked, eying my hands on the box.

"Uh no. I mean.." I threw them into the bag. "They are for the group. Can't have babies crying at the end of the world."

"Sure." She said as she lead us back towards the metal door.

"You know.. This is usually a thing I do on my own.. Solo." I chuckled, what an awkward moment. "It's sorta my thing, you know? I'm a bit of a loner."

She didn't answer me as we fled back towards where we left our horses.

"You alright?" I asked her as I lifted myself onto the horse.

"I'm fine." She climbed up.

"You've never seen one killed up close have you?" I asked, realizing just how sheltered they had been. "I guess it can be kind of a shock.."

"I guess so." She said as she clicked her tongue. Our horses moved back towards our small oasis. I just hoped it would last.

* * *

"What happened?" Herschel asked as Daryl handed the small child to Pat and lifted me up into his arms. "Take her up to the room on the left."

"She got shot tryin ta save the kid." He told my Uncle as he lay me down on the bed. "Been choked and shot all in one damn day. She needs ta rest." He shrugged as Herschel took over. "Gonna head back out there, see if I can find anything on Sophia."

"Thanks Daryl." I said as he grunted again, leaving my Uncle, Pat and the small little girl with me in the room. "I am sorry guys. The mom was bit and I had to help her. She's so little."

"No worries child. I will get her a fresh change and a drink. You rest and when your up again shes all yours." Patricia said, smiling to me as she took the small girl down the stairs.

Uncle Herschel lifted off my shirt and had a look at the wound. I had taken the bullet right to the shoulder but it was bleeding like crazy.

"Bullet went straight through. We are going to need to stitch it up." He said, reaching into his bag. "This is going to hurt." He said as he stuck me with the small needle.

"Shit! Seriously?" I said, gritting my teeth. "What a week!" I wiped my face with my other hand and waited out the pain.

"None of that language. Your momma taught you better then that child." He scolded me. When ever someone mentioned my mother a small pang would hit my heart. I hated reminders.

"Sorry.." I whispered, a tear falling down my cheek.

"It's fine, you've been shot. Billy is in his tent if you were wondering. Your friend there hit him pretty hard." He raised his eyebrow and peeked up at me from his stitching. "I had hoped Billy hadn't taken after Bruce."

"Yeah well like father like son.. Daryl stopped him before any real damage was done.. Anyways I don't want to talk about it." I said, looking away from him, to the floor. I hated talking about my mom. I hated talking about my dad and I hated getting looked at with pity from people who met my brother.

"He hurts you again he can see himself off my land. I won't have him treat you that way." He knotted the thread and began again on the back of my shoulder.

"We can't afford to loose him. I know he doesn't make the best choices but he is a good shot." I said.

"We don't need to be shooting anything out here. I am not worried about it. He hurts you again and I mean what I said." He said sternly, watching my face for confirmation. I nodded to the floor, still not wanting to look at him.

"You get some rest, I will send someone up with that baby and some food in a few hours." He said, tying off the last stitch and getting up. "I left some antibiotics there for you. Take them." He pointed to the side table.

I lay back as the door closed, looking around the room. My day had been hectic but I had enjoyed my time out there with Daryl. He was quiet and he told it like it was, no bull shit. Not to mention he hadn't left me to die back there.

I smiled, he was rough around the edges, sure. But I like him. If I could have a say, he could stay.

* * *

**HARPER POV**

"She's beautiful." Temper whispered. sitting beside me on the bed as I held the small girl in my arms. "What do we call her?"

I ran my hand over the tiny head of red hair, thinking about how we got here. I had never wanted to be a mother after what a shitty family life we had been given. But here I was, in love with this little red headed girl.

"I don't know. Maybe we could ask the others what they think?" I said to my sister as she cooed at the small girl.

"Billy was real mad when I told him you were shot for this baby. He yelled." She said, still watching the child squirm. "But I was okay, I promise."

"If he ever scared you Temps you go to someone else in the camp. They can protect you." I told her.

"I know. I would." She nodded. "He said that he wasn't coming to see you."

"It may be for the best. A night with this little girl and you is all I need." I messed her hair up, as she reached out and smacked my hand away.

"You always do that! I am not a little kid anymore Harper!" She huffed, hiding a small smile under her fake anger.

"You are so full of shit. You love it." I stuck out my tongue. "Look I want you to sleep in the house tonight okay?" I told her.

"Okay, Beth and I can share for tonight." She shrugged, "It will be fun."

The door creaked open, Daryl stood there with Carol as they waited for an invitation inside.

"Alright girl. Go on and find Beth." I said, pushing her off the edge of the bed. "I gotta get this little one to sleep." I watched her nod and go from the room, happily unaware of the pain I was in.

"I just brought you some food" Carol said to me, laying a tray down by the bed. "There's some milk there for the little one." Her eyes trialed over the little girl sadly.

"Thank you Carol. You want to hold her?" I asked. She shook her head and back up towards the door.

"No thanks. I am just going to go back down there, leave you to alone a while." She smiled again as she closed the door. Daryl still stood there watching me nervously. He was chewing a finger nail as he inched his way towards the chair by the window.

"Sorry about today, not being much help and all that." I apologized, I knew we lost a lot of daylight get me and the baby back here. "Usually I am the one in our group who does good on runs."

"Don't matter." He said, pulling something out of his bag. He placed a few cans of formula down on the floor and a small diaper bag. "Went back for her things. Should be enough until we can do another run."

"Thank you. I meant it you really didn't have to do that for us." I said, grabbing the bag. There were some cloth diapers, a few outfits, socks and some cream. Just enough to make it just a few more days.

"Right well. I best go on back down to tha camp. I'm on watch." He said, finger still in his mouth. He wasn't making eye contact with me, instead his eyes were on the small child.

"Alright, thanks again." I smiled kindly to him as he left me and the small girl alone. We were sleeping in luxury tonight, lucky us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is another one for you. Been planning this one a bit. Hope you like it? I should explain that in my story I am going to spread the days on the farm out a bit, giving them a little more time before shit hits the fan. **

**Chapter 6: WARNING! MENTION OF SUICIDE ETC.  
**

* * *

My week was hard, my recovery slow. Billy was avoiding me and so was Daryl and only Temper and this beautiful little girl were basically all I had around me.

I tried to get to know the group but most of the time they were off doing their own thing. The shooting practice had lasted for most of our days and I hadn't gone with them. Not with my shoulder hurting and a small baby to look after, even with help from Pat.

Uncle Herschel had been off with Beth's boyfriend, out in the surrounding woods, doing gods know what. I was lonely. I had nothing to do except fiddle with the guitar left behind by Otis. The only piece I had to remember him by.

Today was the seventh day since I had talked to my brother as I ascended the stairs, finding him in the door way.

"Hot today." I said, rocking the small child in my arms as I came to stand with him.

"Gonna go out today with Glenn. Do a run." He said, his voice hard and emotionless.

"Okay.. Be safe." I left the house, down the front steps towards the now busy camp. I guess they had scrapped the shooting lessons.

"Hey there. We haven't really met yet... I am Andrea." A tall blonde woman said, shaking my hand. "Guess it's time that we did."

"Yes well, you guys have been pretty busy. I get it." I smiled at her as I did a once over of the camp site.

"You and your sister should move your tents down here." She said watching my eyes drift towards our own little site. "Safer in numbers and what not."

"I was thinking about it actually. Now that I need a little more help." I looked down at the small unnamed child again.

"It would be good for us to get to know each other. I hope your Uncle can see his way to letting us stay.." Carol said coming up join in. She looked tired but still happy to see me.

"So do I." Carol put her arms out to the child. I let her take the baby and stepped back again. One of my arms was in a sling still while my shoulder healed and it was tough carrying a baby around with it, so I was going to enjoy the small break.

"You must be having a hard time with all this." Carol said, her eyes traveling for the small child to the camp around us. "We really are grateful."

"It is a lot to take in.. But it could be beneficial for all of us right? So it's worth a shot." I shrugged, wincing at the jolt of pain that went through my chest.

"What did you do before all this Harper?" Andrea asked, sitting into a small camping chair by their food table.

"I was an artist.. I did some tattooing to pay the rent." I said, scratching the bandage on my back.

"That sounds nice.. Seems like not a lot of people can make good money doing what they love."

"There was a point where I had to make a choice.. I could have worked a dead end job to go to art school. Instead I apprenticed under a friend of mine in Atlanta. It was lots of fun.. We even had this little community apartment together." I missed the looseness of it all. I could work when I wanted and do what I wanted. I didn't have to worry about Dad coming home angry at us. I didn't have to worry about taking beatings for my little sister anymore. I had been free.. For a while.

Our mother hadn't lasted long after I left. Billy had found her one night, hanging from a beam in the main hall of our family home. Dad was passed out on the couch in the next, unaware of his now dead wife.

It broke all of us. Billy and Temper kicked my father out onto the streets, blaming him for her death. We all blamed him.

"Move your tent hon. It's time." Carol said, walking off with our new family member.

Andrea laughed as the woman walked off, her eyes sliding towards the two men exiting the woods. Daryl and Rick were talking as they moved back into camp. Rick saw me and waved me over. Andrea gave me a nod.

"It's alright. Go make plans, be leadery. We will be here when you get back. I can even help you move down here." She said, smiling.

"Leader? I never signed up to be a leader." I said, raising my eyebrow at her.

"We all heard you standing up for us the other night at your little meeting. You earned your spot." She said, getting out of her chair. "Just go on." She pushed my ass off the side of the RV I had been leaning on.

I sighed as I nodded back to Rick, heading over towards the two men.

"Like I said, if you take a horse you can be faster, more efficient." Rick told Daryl, who grunted back at him. His eyes met mine nervously as his hand came up to his mouth, biting his nails again.

"Harper. Good I am glad your back on your feet." Rick said to me, smiling kindly.

"Yep. Here I am." I said awkwardly, waiting for him to get to the gist. "Whats up?"

"I was going to ask that you go out with Daryl today. Check around again for Sophia."

"Oh uh.. Sure. Maybe we can leave in a bit. I have to get the horses ready first." I said. Would it be weird going out there with Daryl? After the week of him ignoring me I thought so.

"Alright, Daryl can help you." Rick said, patting my good shoulder as he walked off towards his wife.

"I should get to the barn." I said, turning and walking away, leaving Daryl behind me.

* * *

The barn was quiet. Daryl worked on Nellie, saddling her. I had warned him that she could be a bit shifty but he told me he could handle it, deciding to go with her anyway. I wondered if it was just a universal man trait, not admitting that maybe he was getting in over his head. Hell he could have the horse I was saddling. She never kicked any of us off, she was safer.

"Thought I might'a picked up a trail the other day. I want to follow that again." He told me, all I did was nod as we took the horses out of the barn.

"I'll just follow you then." I said as we headed out into the woods again, looking for a child I wasn't sure would still be alive.

Daryl and I followed his path for a few hours, not talking to each other. It wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be though. I found peace in the silence between us. I may have even realized it wasn't Daryl being upset with me, it was Daryl being Daryl. That made me feel a lot better to. I had decided to put a bit of effort into being his friend and I wasn't going to get scared off yet.

"There. There's small foot prints headin in that building." He said, pointing to a trail of prints in the grass. It lead to a small house hours away from the one we had been taking refuge in.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him, hoping off the horse and tying her to a small tree. "I could wait here. Keep an eye out for Stiffs."

"Walkers? He asked confused." I nodded, "I can be in and out quick. Stay put." He said finally, lifting his crossbow and heading into the dingy rancher.

I watched him disappear again, unsure of if he would make it back as I scanned the property again. Where we were this time was much closer to the highway then last time and I always worried about that.

On our journey our little group had come upon a small roadblock on a highway. Most of us were killed, those that weren't tortured, raped and left to die. Temper, Billy and I had gotten away from them and decided against larger groups from there on out. Here I was trying to form another.

There was a snap behind me as I swung around, my eyes landing on a walker stumbling from the forest followed by five more. I could hear the groan and grunts as they pushed closer.

"Daryl!" I called into the empty house. "We got a herd! We gotta go!" I yelled again, they already knew we were here so I wasn't worrying.

Daryl came running from the back of the house and out the door with me, shooting his bolts here and there, hitting walkers that had gotten to close to Nellie.

"Shit Daryl there's more." I pointed to the left, the way home. Six more walkers came out at us. "We gotta take the long way back." I told him as I clicked my tongue to my horse and shot off into the woods to our right.

We ran through the woods as quickly as we could maneuver as we flew back towards the farm. Daryl had been taking the lead, I straggled a bit due to my shoulder bothering me.

Daryl's horse finally slowed as we reached a small ravine, stopping to get our bearings.

"We can't stop here. It isn't safe." I told him, panicky that the herd hadn't been that far off.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small doll. "This was hers. I found a small hiding spot, used recently." My eyes went wide as I took the small toy from him. "We are so close.. I know if I go back that I can find er." He told me.

"What? No you can't go back, it's almost dark. There was a herd back there!" I said to him, was he crazy?

"I know. But I gotta help her. You go back and tell them I will be back tomorrow." He said, turning Nellie back around.

"No." I said, turning my horse to follow him. I wasn't going to let him run off and get killed or eaten. "No. If your dumb enough to go back then I am going to."

He only grunted as he tapped Nellie, leading her back towards the house. I guess I was going back with him. here's to hoping they wouldn't send out a search party.

* * *

We doubled back, hitting the house again. The herd had passed through, luckily we hadn't ran back into the. We would have to stay the night here and I was a little less worried, having lead them off towards the highway.

"We should make sure its all locked up. I can push some furniture in front of the lower windows and doors. Daryl said, shoving a couch against the door. "Tomorrow morning we can head back."

"Sounds good. I can see if there's some food back there." I said, pointing towards the kitchen. "No fires tonight alright. We are to clsoe to the highway. I don't want to rick anyone seeing us in here." I told him.

"Don't need no fires." He shrugged, heading off to barricade the doors and windows.

We met back in the small living room, I threw the couch cushions on the floor so we could sleep. I opened a can of peaches I had found in the already cleared out kitchen. Luckily they had missed a few cans near the backs.

"Peaches.. Carl would like em." Daryl said, taking one of the unopened cans and throwing into his bag.

"Shouldn't you eat that. I mean I can find more for him some other time." I told him, watching his eyes fall onto the can in my hands.

"Not hungry." He grunted at me.

I ate until reaching halfway on the can and held it out to him. I could see him try to find an excuse to say no, but I was being kind enough to give him half my food right? How could he refuse.

"Nah. You eat it." He pointed to my shoulder, "You need it more then me."

"I'm not going to eat it." I said, stubbornly waiting for the redneck to take the food. He grabbed the can from me, eating the rest of it. I pulled out a pack of smokes and lit one, still watching him finish off the can.

I took a long drag and flicked the ash onto the carpet next to me. "You seem like a good man Daryl. Tell me why you avoid the others?" I asked him.

"I ain't avoiding anyone. Just like my space." He snapped, getting up up off the couch. "I'm going to take watch. Get some sleep."

I had noticed Daryl leave daily to chase after Sophia, refusing to take others with him. I wondered why he hadn't put up more of a fight when Rick made us go together, especially after my accident.

I lay my blanket out over myself as I stuck a head phone in one ear, sometimes it was nice having a little escape.

* * *

**Daryl POV**

Why did she ask me that? No one had every really mentioned it to me before other the Dale. But Dale pried, that was his thing. Why did she even care?

The yard was still clear, no walkers passed by as I lit my own smoke, exhaling it into the darkness. Since that day on the farm when she'd walked by me I knew she was like me. There was a sadness to her that I seemed to relate with. But she could handle the mingling. I just wanted to be left alone. I even told myself I could leave when I wanted. I didn't need these people the way they did me..

But when she pranced her fine ass past my bike on the farm I felt it. Something different.

With Merle gone I was pondering the idea of leaving. But then the kid ran off and the other one got shot, and I had chosen to stay. I could help them, it was all I had keeping me here.

Now there was Her and her sister, that brother.. I couldn't stop myself the day I walked in on him choking her. I punched him as hard as I could, over and over until he fell. All I could feel was everything my father had done to me, when I was to young to stand up to him. I had blacked out.

I had to protect her from him, in that moment. But the way she looked at me afterward had told me all I needed to know. She was used to that life.

"Daryl? You should get some sleep." She whispered, placing her hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help but stiffen, a lack of contact with anyone is such a long time had molded me. I never went out of my way to touch anyone, not even Merle. It made me feel nervous and awkward, so I just avoided it.

Until I pulled her out of that bathroom. Until I had practically carried her and that baby back to the farm. When I carried her up the stairs into the spare room.. Now I couldn't get this woman out of my head.

"Ain't tired" I told her, passing her the end of the smoke I had nearly finished. She took it and finished it, putting it out on the window sill.

"I can't sleep either. Mind if I stick around?" She asked curiously. I gave her a nod and made room on the couch next to me, by the window.

Her hair was down, blonde and straight. It fell on either side of her shoulders, beautiful, wispy.. I was basically turning into a pussy, at least I knew that's what Merle woulda said.

"What did you do before all this shit went down Daryl?" Her voice was calm, and the way she said my name made me feel on edge. I had heard her say it over and over in my head this past week. I even tried to ignore her, just to try to regain my sanity.

"Construction here and there. With Merle." I said, picking at my finger nails again. "Huntin."

"Merle is your brother right? Glenn mentioned him a bit." She said, I noticed she hadn't said 'Was my brother' like everyone else. No one but myself thought he was still alive.

"That boy can't keep his mouth shut." I said, trying to hold back a smile. "Merle is my brother. We lost him a ways back. Rick and T-dog cuffed him to a roof in Atlanta. Left him there."

"Glenn said he got away.. I am sure you'll find him." She said, finally taking her hand off my shoulder, allowing me to breathe.

"Yeah, we tracked him around the city for a while, but we had to get back. He's still out there though, somewhere. Ain't nobody kill Merle but Merle. It's a Dixon thing." I told her, this time I couldn't hold back a slight smile. I knew he was out there, that was enough for me for now.

"You'll find him, with all the places we will have gone by the end of our lives... If we live that long.. He's bound to show up sometime." She pulled her boots off, throwing them to the floor.

"Farm ain't gonna last much longer.. Figure we gotta keep movin." She nodded to me, clearly understanding what I was telling her.

"No where is safe these days. Not for long."

"Rick thinks so. Wants me and the rest to stay." Rick had been trying to make a permanent place for us. Like there would be any one place that was truly safe for us.

"Yeah, I know. I have no illusions about staying there to long. But I know leaving will mean leaving my family behind. But I won't keep Temper and that baby there for to much longer. Herd's going to come any day."

* * *

**Harper POV**

"Temper and I always have a back up plan though. Every week we set a place to meet in case a herd splits us up." I said, not knowing whether we were going to inform Billy of our new one.

"S'good Idea. Rick and them don't think that far ahead. Day to day." He said, I lit another smoke and handed him one.

"I'll talk with him. He can't afford not to have a back up plan. That way if we get split up we know where to go." If he honestly cared what I thought, what would it hurt? Rick would listen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all! here is another one for you. Review? I do not own TWD clearly. I also do not own the awesome Monty Python song I am going to use. Also I realize that my OC gives away a little secret that Rick hasn't told anyone about yet. This is because my OC's have encountered this already.  
**

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

We got back to the farm mid day, having searched more for the girl. Daryl and I hadn't gotten any farther in our search. By now my arm was throbbing, with all the riding and walking I had just agitated it.

"Your back! Good we were worried about you." Carol said, Temper and my little girl in tow. "This one said you would be back. Never doubted you for a minute." She nudged Temper.

"Wheres Billy?" I asked, dropping a small bag of food on the table for the camp, looking around to our tents. But there was only one tent left standing in front of the farm house.

"We moved our tents into the camp while you were gone. Andrea and Carol helped me." Temper grinned, happy to be closer to Carl.

"Your brother didn't want to move his so there it is." Andrea said, rolling her eyes.

"Him and Shane should shack up round back." Maggie said, exiting a small green tent. I was sure that was Glenn's tent...

"You guys need to back off Shane. He is just coping like the rest of us." Andrea stood up for the man I blamed for killing Otis. This time I rolled my eyes, turning towards my tent.

"Wheres my little one?" I asked Carol before opening the tent flap.

"She is off with Pat. Said she'd bring her back into camp after a good nap." She said, smiling to Daryl as he passed through to his own tent.

I watched her follow him and wondered what was going on between them? Sophia wasn't his kid but he seemed to spend most days out looking for her. I could understand helping search for a few days but over a week was getting suspicious. I wondered if they were romantically involved. Maybe that's why he seemed stand offish towards me.

I watched him hand her the small doll and tell her something. She reached up and kissed his cheek, walking away with the small doll. Daryl looked grumpy as he ducked inside his tent again, hopefully getting some much needed rest.

Crawling into my own tent I tucked my weapon behind me, grabbing the small guitar left behind by Otis. I had been practicing day by day, alone in my little tent. Temper had loved it, sitting up with me until all hours of the night as I played for her.

"You should play for us sometime." Temper said, sliding in next to me. "Play something you loved before all this."

"Maybe, sometime." I smiled to her, taking her into my arms as she listened to me play.

"I like to hear you play almost as much as I like hearing you sing. You never sing anymore Harp." She lifted her small hands, playing with my hair.

"I sing, when no one is listening.." She laughed and tugged my hair, ducking away from me as I chased her out of the tent and into the camp.

"Get back here you monster!" I yelled at her as I watched her join Carl, hiding behind the still healing boy. "Oh I get it, hide behind the injured kid! I'll get you when you least expect it!" I teased her, walking past them to the fire to sit down.

"Temper says you sing and play that guitar in your tent." Lori said, watching me from where she was doing laundry.

"Did she now.. Yes I guess I do." I shrugged, I wasn't really into advertising. Temper was right when she said I hadn't sang in a while. I hadn't sang anything for anyone since our mother died. Then the zombie apocalypse hit and I sort of lost the will.

"We could use a song or two around here. Maybe tonight you could sing us something?" She asked me. A look of hope fell across her face.

"Um.. Yes I guess I could. I don't know many happy upbeat songs. Most of what I know can be a little sad." I warned her.

"Anything is better then nothing.. I just want to hear something.. Anything." She sighed, clipping her skirt up on the line.

"Okay. But you can't say I didn't warn you." I shook my finger at her. "I will try to figure out something upbeat though. Maybe Temper knows something."

"Maybe you know something that can put a smile on our faces, just for tonight." Lori said. I had recently found out from Maggie that Glenn let it slip about Lori. Lori was due to have a baby during all this. Now I knew I would stand up for this group. I wasn't going to allow her to leave without medical help if I could do something about it.

"Carl seems brighter." I said, watching him out in the grass with Temper, laughing and throwing stuff at each other.

"He's just like his father.. Thank god for that." She watched them with me, still clipping clothes to the line.

"Hey there." Dale smiled as he took a seat next to us, laying his gun down on the ground. I was guessing his watch was up.

"You look tired Dale. Should get some rest." Lori told him, watching him with unease. "Can't be watching after all of us without any."

"Oh I get my rest." He looked back towards me. "You look like your feeling better."

"Yeah, my shoulder still bugs me but I'm healing up." I moved it back and forth to show him. "Hey I was going to offer to take a few watches, do my share you know?"

"We wouldn't say no to that.. Anything helps."

"Can take watch with me later." Daryl scared the shit out of me, coming up from behind us. I jumped, my hand going over my chest.

"Shit Daryl! Sneaking up on me!" I breathed as I gave him the evil eye.

"You should take him up on that one. Daryl usually had the good stuff." T-Dog winked at me. I was guessing he meant booze.

"Good to know." I laughed, leaning back in the chair lazily. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I eyed Daryl again. Dumby never slept.

"Could say the same about you." He raised an eyebrow at me. I grinned at him, watching him squirm a bit. Why did he do that?

"Well Y'all, I talked our new groupie here to sing a little song for us tonight. Make sure to be here." Lori told the group that had come into the fire pit. "Says she can find something to make us smile."

"Hey! I never promised that. I remember saying I didn't know many happy go lucky songs." I had to make sure they weren't expecting amazing. "I can't promise you won't cry after." I teased.

"Anything is better then the tapes Dale has in the RV." Andrea laughed, closing the RV door behind her.

"Hey I'll have you know I love me a good Abba song." Dale teased her, she smiled back at him.

"Sorry Dale but Abba? So not my thing." I shook my head at him.

"Let me guess.. Ozzy Osbourne?" Andrea asked me, a wicked grin on her face.

"It's the clothes and tattoo's isn't it? Yes I like him but it isn't my favorite. I'm more of a Tool or John 5 kind of girl." I shrugged, I doubted they knew what those were.

"Pfft, whatever I called it." She said. The others laughing at us.

"Whose Ozzy Osbourne?" Carl asked, grabbing a glass of water from their stash. Temper came and sat with me.

"A rock and Roll singer. Wears all black, into crows." T-Dog said, messing up the kids hair.

"Sounds awesome!" He told T-Dog, batting at his hands. "Don't do that shit."

"CARL! Mouth!" Lori scolded him, giving him her own evil eyes.

"Alright well.. I guess I should get some shut eye before my first watch. Someone wake me for dinner." I said, eying my sister.

"I'll remember to wake you." She said sarcastically. She was always forgetting stuff like that. To preoccupied with Carl these days.

* * *

I felt something touch my face lightly, tickling me. I swat the air above me, trying to get the stray hair from my face. Instead I landed a smack on something hard. My eyes shot open.

Daryl was kneeled down his hand still in mid air where I'd hit him. I watched him start to chew his cheek as he moved backwards.

"Carol told me to come getcha." He said, looking towards the tent flap. "Get up for they make a fuss." He grumbled, ducking out into the camp.

I could still feel a burn where his fingers had traced my cheek lightly. Trailing from my forehead down to my lips. Maybe I had just been dreaming but it felt intense none the less.

I pulled my boots on, strapping my gun and knife to my thighs and climbing out of the tent. My eyes traveling around the camp, finding everyone sitting around the food table and fire.

"Oh good your up!" Temper said, excitedly as she dragged me towards dinner. Maggie, Beth and the others had all joined the community supper. The only one I couldn't seem to find was my brother.

"Yeah no thanks to you." I pinched her arm.

"Billy made me let you sleep. He's over there." She pointed to our brother who was standing against the RV behind me, far enough away that he wouldn't have to mingle with anyone but close enough to keep his eye on me. "He's sorry.." She said under her breath.

"We can talk about that later Temper." I noticed Daryl staring at us. I was sure he was listening to us. Shrugging it off I brought my guitar over to the fire, leaning myself against a chair that occupied Carl.

"your going to eat first right?" Carl asked, eying my guitar.

"Yep.. I figured the musical shit could wait till later." I was handed a plate of beans and squirrel.

"So Daryl's goin back out tomorrow, look for Sophia." Rick told the group. "I would like to send someone else out to check the fences with Herschel. Now there ain't no reason we can't be helping out here." He tried to convince a crowd that was already convinced. "Harper can head out there with you again."

"Nah. I got it myself." Daryl said, shoving squirrel into his mouth, licking his fingers. Rick nodded, not questioning the man who was becoming his new lieutenant of sorts. Shane stood back near Lori, eying her. He made me queezy just watching.

"Messed up my shoulder last night to, best I stay back. I can give Carol a break, take care of my responsibilities." I said, eying the small girl wrapped up in Carol's arms. She looked so calm holding her but I had saved her. I felt I needed to be the one who stepped up.

"Did you think of a song for us? Something happy?" Carl asked me, nudging my back.

"Think I might have a little something. Might learn something to." I told him, Temper rolled her eyes.

"Is it what I think it is?" My sister asked, bored already.

"Yes. But you have to admit it may be the only happy, silly song I know." I raised my brow to her. Beggars can't be choosers.

"Fine.. But don't expect this to be over. You owe me a song of my choosing." She said grumpily. I nodded, shoving the last bite of beans into my mouth.

"What is it called?" Carl asked me. "DO we get to know?"

"It's a silly Monty Python song that our mom loved. Used to sing it to us when we were scared." Temper groaned. But I knew she loved it, deep down.

"And you can learn something!" I said loudly, in my silly voice.

"Alright! Your done eating! Can you sing it?" Carl asked impatiently. "Please?" I looked to Lori who smiled kindly. It was pretty dark out now and the fire lit the faces, I could see each expression etched on the groups faces. Even Uncle Herschel, who smiled when he saw me pick up the guitar. This was the first song I will have played since our mother died. It was important.. And silly.

"Okay so don't make fun of me for sucking.." I said as I plucked the strings that started the song. Keeping my eyes towards the ground.

**_Just remember that you're standing on a planet that's evolving_**  
**_And revolving at nine hundred miles an hour,_**  
**_That's orbiting at nineteen miles a second, so it's reckoned,_**  
**_A sun that is the source of all our power._**  
**_The sun and you and me and all the stars that we can see_**  
**_Are moving at a million miles a day_**  
**_In an outer spiral arm, at forty thousand miles an hour,_**  
**_Of the galaxy we call the 'Milky Way'._**

**_Our galaxy itself contains a hundred billion stars._**  
**_It's a hundred thousand light years side to side._**  
**_It bulges in the middle, sixteen thousand light years thick,_**  
**_But out by us, it's just three thousand light years wide._**

**_We're thirty thousand light years from galactic central point._**  
**_We go 'round every two hundred million years,_**  
**_And our galaxy is only one of millions of billions_**  
**_In this amazing and expanding universe._**

**_The universe itself keeps on expanding and expanding_**  
**_In all of the directions it can whizz_**  
**_As fast as it can go, at the speed of light, you know,_**  
**_Twelve million miles a minute, and that's the fastest speed there is._**

I slowed down a bit for the ending, looking now at my sister, seeing her smile.

**_So remember, when you're feeling very small and insecure,_**  
**_How amazingly unlikely is your birth,_**  
**_And pray that there's intelligent life somewhere up in space,_**  
**_'Cause there's bugger all down here on Earth.'_**

"Well it makes you feel so.. Sort of insignificant, doesn't it?" My sister quoted the end of the song.

Carl burst out laughing, as his mother and the rest of them all gave in and smiled or laughed along with the boy.

"That was awesome Harper.." Carl smiled at me as we all came back into the now. But I was sure we wouldn't forget a moment like this. One that took us away for a moment so we could forget everything going on around us.

"Did you learn anything?" I said sceptically, a grin spread across my face.

"I think we all did." Dale laughed, patting me on the back. "Welcome to the group."

I could hear Billy's scoff from where I sat, it had even drawn a few looks his way from the people around the fire but I shrugged it off. I was finally feeling good about something and I had decided not to let Billy wreck it.

* * *

It was around 1am when I climbed the ladder to the RV carefully. I hadn't tried climbing ladders with a hurt shoulder before but I had taken the sling off for the night and found it wasn't to bad.

"Shouldn't be climbing nothin." Daryl said, helping me up the last few steps. My ass hit the top of the RV loudly, most likely waking up anyone inside of it. I could see his smirk as he turned to slump back down into the folding chair on the end of the vehicle, crossing his leg over the other and leaning back.

I sat my ass down in the middle on the edge, looking out towards the woods that surrounded the property. We sat that way a while, not speaking. It felt good. Just sitting there, watching.

"Do you think about it? Being lucky I mean?" I asked him out of the blue. I had sitting there pondering the song I had sung. Even though it was a silly song from TV I found meaning in the ending. We were lucky to be here, lucky to be alive still.

"Bout what?" He grumbled, spitting something off the RV.

"Us.. This group." I leaned back on my hands, looking around the empty camp.

"Luck hasn't really been on my mind." He scoffed, "Ain't none of this lucky." He motioned to the camp, flicking his arms around.

"I dunno.. I feel lucky. We have made it this far.. Eventually they have to die out right? Even if we all are infected there are so little of us now that some of us could survive." _Couldn't they? There was always a way for us all to die off but if we were it.. If we made it this far.._

"Whatever." Daryl spat, kicking his feet out and changing positions. He crossed his arms over his chest, still watching me anxiously. I would even say I saw annoyance, or maybe anger?

"I didn't mean to freak you out Daryl.. I just feel lucky. I would die for those girls down there but... I hope it doesn't come to that. I hope I make it." Didn't we all? I was sure that was all that mattered anymore. Almost everyone felt that way, or they didn't so they died.

"Yeah, and people in hell want slurpees.." He told me, slipping a smoke into his mouth.

"You think we're all dead?" I knew he would think that.

"You don't? What with that brother you got, the zombies walking round eating everyone.. Ain't much time left for us." He shrugged.

"Maybe.." I said, turning back towards the house, Billy was sitting by his fire. He seemed to be up later every night. "Billy isn't so bad either."

"Getting choked by your brother ain't bad eh?" He grumbled, exhaling.

"He's fine. That was a one time deal.." I lied. It hadn't been the first time. But it was all so new... My brother wasn't like this before the Stiffs came. He was a normal brother who protected my sister and I from our abusive father, when he could.

"He does it again I'll do more then knock him out." Daryl said from behind me, still in his chair.

"I think he got the message." I mumbled, I wasn't happy that Daryl had punched my brother but I couldn't deny that he had deserved it. I was hoping there would be no next time, that maybe Billy had learned his lesson. After all our father had put us through to turn into him? It was horrible.

* * *

"I spent the next day out with Rick and Shane, helping to teach the others knife safety. Andrea and Carl were really into it, I figured they just didn't want to be left out anymore. I could see how staying behind with the women and cleaning all day could get to you.

"Where did you learn how to do all this?" Andrea asked me.

"My dad and brother.. They were pretty into hunting and all that. When this all started to go down I learned fast. There's no excuse anymore whether you sit back and clean all day or you help keep everyone safe. You need those skills." I shrugged. It was all well and good being left behind but when it came time to protect yourself, when there was no one with you, you needed those skills.

"Mom doesn't want me to learn." Carl said to his Dad who was sitting with us around a small picnic table.

"Don't rag on your mom. She will come around." Rick told the boy. "I agree with Harper, we all need these skills. I can't be around all the time, protecting you."

"She needs to learn to, specially now.." Andrea said, trying not to give away the secret to Carl.

"You mean the baby?" He asked her, raising his eyebrow. "I'm not five.."

"No kidding?" She teased.

"Alright well.. I feel like that's enough of that for today. I am heading back to camp to help with dinner." I said, sticking my knife back into the holster on my thigh. "See you guys in a bit."

I made my way down the dirt path through the woods, towards our little camp.

"You've been gone a while.." Billy said as I joined him by the fire. "Been out with that redneck again?" He asked, kicking the dirt out from under his feet angrily.

"No. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call him that." I defended the man. "It's rude."

"Whatever. You spend far to much time with this damn group." He scoffed, sticking a tooth pick in his mouth and moving it around. He looked so smug watching me fiddle with my sweater, pulling it off and laying on the chair. I slunk down into it. Avoiding him forever wasn't an option. "To much time with that redneck."

"Enough Bill. I'm not having this conversation with you." I placed a smoke in my mouth, lighting it. I took a long drag and exhaled into the cool evening.

"What conversation?" Temper asked, joining us at the fire, holding our new little baby. She was so good with her that I let her carry the little one around for a while.

"I was just telling our sister here that she needs to be worryin about us, not this group. Not that baby." He sneered.

"ENOUGH!" I hollered from my seat, eyes blazing. I could hear a few others come out to watch us. I sat still in my chair with my smoke, standing my ground. "If you do not wish to be part of this group that's fine! We don't need you!"

"You really want to do this here?" He asked me, eyes going to Temper again. "You and Temper are my responsibility! I said no more groups!"

"You said but I didn't agree. We don't belong to you!" I leaned forwards in my chair. "This child. This young woman need these people! I need these people!"

"WE DON'T NEED THESE PEOPLE! THAT DAMN REDNECK, RICK, THAT KID! ALL OF THESE PEOPLE ARE GONNA GET YOU KILLED!" He jumped out of his chair, towards me.

"Son I think it's time you took a walk." Dale said, coming up behind me and Temper, gun in his hands.

"OH Shut up old man." He said, still coming forward. "This is what I am talking about! None of these people know when to stay out of it. I am not done saying my piece!"

"Your done." Dale persisted as T-Dog joined us on the other side of my sister.

"Take a walk." T-Dog added, resting his hand on my sisters shoulder.

"No. Hang on, I am not finished yet." I said, standing from the chair. I got up close to my brother, enough to feel his breath on my face. "I love you Bill but you are out of control. The other day in the house with Daryl, that was luck for me. You are just like Daddy. All those times on the road.. I will leave you behind. I love you but I will leave you." I was breathing heavily, as I growled the words. A tear or two fell down my face.

I knew they heard me, I knew they got it. My brother was abusive. My father was to. It's why I wore long sleeves and pants. To hide the proof.

I watched him think about those words, I watched him falter. I knew he was itching to hit me, I could see it.

"It's your fault." He whispered, his face turning cold. "She's dead and it's YOUR FAULT." He spat, yelling at me.

"Now that's enough!" I could hear Maggie coming down the path towards us, she knew what he was aiming at. She looked pissed. Glenn followed her, looking around trying to figure it all out.

"YOU LEFT US THERE! YOU LEFT AND SHE KILLED HERSELF. SHE NEEDED YOU! WE NEEDED YOU!" He screamed into my face, his own turning red as he struggled to keep his hands to himself. "She died because of you."

"LEAVE BILLY!" Maggie told him as she placed an arm over my shoulders, "You don't know what your talking about and I suggest you think it through and come up with a damn good apology. It's unacceptable!" She wagged her finger in his face.

"That's why isn't it?" I sputtered, trying to breathe. I broke away from my cousin, pulling the long sleeve shirt from my body, leaving me in only a small tank top. You could see the burn scars, the long healed wounds from all the beatings I had taken over the years. I could hear Carol's deep breath as she witnessed it.

"All this.." I whispered, pointing to myself. "All this!" I screamed. "Everyday! I had to leave!" I got in close to him again, "And these." I pulled my jeans down enough to show the scars left behind from my brother. He had decided to teach me a lesson one night out on the road. He had used his best hunting knife to etch his name into my hip bone. "All because you blame me?" My voice was shaking now.

I could hear Tempers cries now. She had no idea what he had done, I had protected her from it.

"Or was it something else?" I asked, my voice turning cold, nasty. "You know Billy, it isn't healthy to want me that way?" I taunted him. He disgusted me.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled at me, grabbing me by the arm. I heard Dale's gun click as he raised it to my brother. "Keep your mouth shut." He seethed. Letting my arm go, he backed away. "I'm done." He whispered, "We are done."

"Good riddance." I said, pulling my shirt back on, grabbing my sweater and the small child from Tempers arms. "I'm going for a walk. Don't be here when I get back." I told him, not making eye contact. I hadn't meant he should leave but I had meant he should move his damn tent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you guys enjoyed that last one, Read. Review. Follow. Thanks!**

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

By the time I came back, it was dark out. I could make out Glenn's figure sitting in the large camping chair, stop the RV. Billy's tent was still placed behind my sister and I's about ten feet back. I could see a small like coming from inside. It seemed he hadn't actually left.

Glenn waved me over to the RV, helping me up onto the roof for my watch.

"Where is Daryl?" I asked him, looking around trying to find him. His tent was dark and there was no fire blazing.

"He never came back from looking for Sophia." He shrugged, "He is smart, I am sure he'll be back tomorrow."

"Rick didn't send anyone?" I asked again, confused. That man fed them, kept them safe and they hadn't sent anyone?

"We have an over night rule unless otherwise stated." He moved out of my way, motioning for me to take the chair Daryl usually occupied. "I'm on watch with you tonight."

I sat down, leaning back into the chair. I had been gone for hours, walking out along the trails behind the farm house. I had honestly hoped to come home and find Billy gone. I was a little disappointed. I sighed, lighting my last smoke and watching the camp. It seemed so calm now, no one yelling, no one fighting. I had ruined that, I was sure that they would all look at me and think about my little show earlier. I was a freak.

"Your brother didn't leave. He moved his tent back a bit though." Glenn told me nervously. "Maggie made him do it."

"My hero." I said smiling. I love Maggie. "I am sorry about that. I wasn't going for loud and out of control."

"No one blames you. You're part of our group now, whether you like it or not." He looked towards Billy's tent, "But if that man does anything to hurt you or the others..."

"I know, you don't have to worry about me stopping you. Before all this he was normal, nice even. This new world has changed him." I told him, he took a seat close to me, dangling his legs over the edge.

"Maybe he will leave tomorrow or something." Glenn said hopefully. "What with Shane, and Ed we sure have had or share of nut jobs."

"Ed?" I asked him, who the heck was that? Clearly I needed to put in the effort, meet everyone in the group.

"He was Carol's husband. She would show up with bruises most mornings. He got bit." Glenn whispered.

"Lovely.." I watched the woods now, hoping Daryl would come out of them. I was hoping he hadn't been bit. The strongest of all of us getting bit wouldn't be good on morale.

"So Daryl and Carol are a thing now?" I asked him.

"Not sure.. They are both sort of quiet about most things. He does seem to favor her a bit.. But then again he spends a bunch of time with you.. Willingly so I wouldn't jump to conclusions."

"He gave her flowers the other day." I smiled, Such a big angry guy giving Carol flowers.. "I think they are a thing."

"Good for Carol. She deserves a good man." Glenn said, "Maggie and I have been spending some time together."

"Yes I see that.. You seem like a good man Glenn, but if you hurt her I will have to hurt you." I warned, fiddling with my knife so he could see.

"I give you permission to hurt me if I am that stupid." He laughed, "You think there is room for that now?" He asked curiously.

"Love? Sure I do. Best time for it. Gives you hope even if there isn't any." I shrugged. I had heard that bull crap before, from my previous group. Why love now? To much to loose. But I never agreed with them, I had never had love.. I had never needed it, or wanted it. But here I was at the end craving a little closeness, needing hope.

* * *

I slept in having been up all night with Glenn talking. That kid sure did know how to gossip, couldn't keep his mouth shut. I figured I knew more about these people now then I would have talking with them. I laughed as I pulled on some shorts and a long sleeve black shirt. They had seem the scars the day before so I figured why hide it? It was to hot to being ashamed. I pulled on some wool socks and my boots, tying my hair back.

My knife and gun fit snugly to my bare thighs as I looked myself over. You could see the scars that ran along my inner thighs, one by one. You could see the 'Y' My brother placed on my outer thigh, falling out from the short white jean shorts. But I sucked in a breath and decided I didn't care. Or that I did care but wouldn't acknowledge it. I was done hiding.

I peeled the tent flap back and climbed out into the day light, looking around I saw Carol with my little one and Temper out playing around with Carl. I smiled to myself, today was going to be a good day. No Billy. No way.

"Morning Harper, your little Missy here woke me up crying. Hope you don't mind." Carol said, cooing to her.

"No not at all.. I think we need to give her a name finally, don't you?" I asked, peeking at my little girl, tucked into Carol's arms. "I was thinking something like Charlie.."

"For a girl? Oh honey." She shook her head and smiled. "Your momma wants to call you Charlie? God help us." She laughed along with me.

"Hey! No judgments!" I told the woman holding Charlie. "I never planned on having kids before this... Charlie was my mothers name.." I said, quietly.

"Oh.. Well then it is a wonderful name. Charlie." Carol smiled sadly to me, "Theres some food over there for you." She pointed to the pot of rice on the table. "It isn't much but its food."

"Thanks Carol.. Hey did Daryl come back yet?" I asked her over my shoulder as I scooped some rice from the pot.

"No.. But I am sure he will be soon." She said, rocking Charlie in her arms. "That man is nothing if not resourceful, I know he'll be back."

"Okay.. Thanks Carol. Listen is it alright If I go help Rick for a bit? You can watch after Charlie?" I asked, shoving some plain rice into my mouth.

"Of course, I had already assumed that I would watch her for you. You go on." She shooed me away as I shoved the last bit of rice down my throat.

I headed off in the direction of the house, Beth and Maggie stood on the front steps waiting for me.

"You talked with Billy yet?" Maggie asked me, eying my shorts. "He gone?"

"Nope. Don't plan on it today. You guys seen Daryl around?" I asked, hoping that maybe he had come home that morning and gone off to help Herschel or something.

"No, why would we see Daryl?" Maggie raised her eye brows watching as my face turned red.

"He never came back from his run. Just figured he was part of all this, we all are." We were all important, we all mattered. If I was being totally honest with myself though I would have told them I was interested in the man. But it wasn't like me to be interested in any man let alone the outcast of this group.

"Okay well maybe he will be back soon." Beth said, raising her hand to block the sun from her eyes as she stared off towards the RV. "Why does that woman have a gun? I thought Daddy said no guns?" She asked me.

I looked off towards Andrea who was yelling at Glenn and Dale. Beth was right, Uncle Herschel said no guns.. I enjoyed the woman's company but if they didn't follow the rules then my Uncle would get upset and want them to leave. I couldn't have that.

"I'll go deal with it. Do not mention this to your Dad." I told her as I headed back towards our camp.

"I don't want to just sit around washing clothes anymore Dale, is that alright with you?" Andrea asked the man circling the RV.

I didn't say anything as I followed Dale and Glenn inside the small RV.

"Here is your book back." Glenn handed Dale the book and sat down, I followed him, putting my feet up.

"If I had known the world was ending I would have brought better books." Dale laughed, placing it up on a small shelf.

"Look, Harper.. I was wondering if you thought that maybe Andrea was on her period? I don't mean to be rude but it seems like all the women around camp are acting strange, Yeah know?" He asked me nervously. My mouth hung open as I tried to answer. Dale and I just stared at him awkwardly, "I read somewhere that your cycles can line up.."

I raised my hand up to shut him up.

"I uh.. I'm gonna leave that one alone. You probably shouldn't ask anyone else that question unless you value your manhood." I told the man, trying to fight back a grin.

"Keep that theory to yourself son. Who else is acting weird?" Dale asked him, joining us at the table.

"Maggie.." Glenn said, looking out the window and avoiding my eyes.

"Maggie? What the hell did you do?" I laughed at him as I waited to hear about it.

"Ah yes.. Maggie." Dale smiled at me, we both understood now.

"She started off being mean to me.. Then she wanted to have sex with me." He whispered, hoping I assumed that Andrea didn't hear us. "And now she's being mean to me again. To top it off I don't even want to know what is going on with Lori.."

"Wait a minute.. You had sex with my cousin?" I asked him, raising my voice a bit. What the hell was she doing? What the hell was he doing? I told him to be careful and not to hurt her. Clearly no one was hearing me.

"Hang on a second here. What is going on with Lori?" Dale asked Glenn, holding onto my shoulder so I would wait to question the man.

"Nothing..." He said turning his head away again, "Nothing I don't know what I was saying.."

"Alright son I think we need to just rewind a bit.. How do you know Maggie wanted to have sex with you?" Dale asked him.

Glenn's eyes came to my own quickly before shooting away again.

"Oh no Glenn.. You didn't?" Dale asked him, worried now. Rightfully so, if my Uncle found out he would be pissed.

"You had sex with Maggie?" I asked, raising my voice at him. I watched him and waited for his confession.

"I thought I was going to die.." He shook his head in shame.

"Wait a minute here.." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose and closing my eyes, "You had sex with my cousin? You had sex with her because you thought you were going to die!" I stood up and slammed my hand down on the table in front of him, he jumped a bit.

"What were you thinking?" Dale shook his head. "These are our hosts! We need them." He pointed to me.

"I told you! I was thinking I was going to die!" He said again.

Dale stopped watching Glenn and looked at me, "You can't tell your Uncle this.. Please we need you all just a badly as I think you may need us." He said. I could tell how hard it had been for Dale to say that, I knew he understood how bad Glenn's little speech had sounded.

"You think I would tell my Uncle this?" I asked him, "No.. No I think Glenn here can man up. You did this." I pointed to the Korean kid, "You own it." I said sternly. "My cousin doesn't sleep with random men so you can step up."

Glenn jumped up from the table, looking worried. "Look just.. Thanks for the book." He said to Dale as he stomped out of the RV. Dale and I stood watching him go.

"That boy means well.. I just don't get this." Dale told me, removing his hand from my shoulder. "We all mean well."

"It's fine.. I mean it isn't but I can deal. We don't have much of a choice these days." I shrugged.

"WALKERS. WALKERS!" Andrea yelled from above us, our heads shot up. I ran from the RV quickly as I looked out towards the field. Sure enough there was a stumbling figure in the distance, making its way quickly towards camp.

"Andrea! Stand down!" Rick called out as he picked up a shovel.

T-Dog joined in grabbing a large chunk of cedar and following him.

"We got this Andrea, no guns." Shane said as he and my brother stomped after Rick. "No need to shoot anything."

I watched as the men walked off towards it. My eyes went back to the figure trying to make it out, between the heat and the grass it was tough. I began walking towards it through the tall grass, pulling my gun from its holster. I knew my Uncle wasn't keen on me carrying but I was family and I was going to keep my own safe.

"It seems like this is the third time you pointed that gun at my head. You gonna pull the trigger or what?" I heard the southern drawl as I grew closer to the group of mean holding up weapons. Daryl?

"Daryl?" I said out loud as I pushed through the group, finding the man swaying on one leg. His crossbow dangled in his hand, his other covering a wound on his stomach.

As I grew closer a shot rang out from the RV, hitting Daryl. He turned roughly as he hit the grass floor. "DARYL! ANDREA NO!" I yelled as I kneeled down quickly towards him. "Daryl?" I wiped the hair from his head and tried to find a head wound. My hand shaking as I checked him thoroughly. I couldn't make out the words being yelled at us from the house as I tried to focus.

Daryl's hands were moving all of a sudden, pushing my hands away and trying to open his eyes. His breathing was frantic.

"I was kidding.." He joked as I motioned for Rick and Shane to help me get him up. The second his voice hit my ears a large breath escaped me as relief washed over my chest.

"Get him up!" I demanded as I let him go. Billy's eyes were on fire as he watched my panic subside. I shrugged it off, trying to ignore the man I called brother.

"OH MY GOD... OH MY GOD DARYL!" Andrea cried out, running towards us with Dale in tow. "I AM SO SORRY!" She stopped instantly as my fist connected with her face, Daryl and the others still fighting to get up of the grass field. It wasn't often I hit anyone but I hadn't even thought about it. I acted.

"HARPER!" Dale yelled, pulling me away slightly.

"NO GUNS! One rule! NO GUNS!" I yelled at her, spit flying towards her face. "That man." I pointed towards Daryl as they dragged him away towards the house, "That man feeds you, and you shot him!" I was breathing heavily now, my chest moving in rapid succession. Billy still stood watching me with hatred in his eyes. "That man does more for your group then you do!"

"I didn't mean to.. I was just trying to help." She stuttered, backing away, her hand over her now broken nose. Blood ran down her face.

"If you had been listening when we all told you to stand down, this wouldn't have happened." I said as I turned to follow the men and Daryl towards the house. I left Dale, Billy and Andrea standing there watching me go.

* * *

Once at the house Maggie joined my side as I made for the stairs, her hand reaching out for my own to stop me.

"Harper stop, just wait until they are done up there." She told me, pulling me into her room.

"Alright I get it. I'll wait." I said, as I slumped down into a chair by her bed. "I don't know what I was thinking.."

"You hit Andrea pretty hard. Daddy will most likely have to see to her nose." She laughed a bit, watching me carefully. "It isn't often I see you like that."

"Yeah I know... I don't know what I was doing. I didn't think about it." I was just so angry in that moment.

"It's okay you know... To like someone." Maggie said hesitantly, watching my every facial expression.

"Like someone?" I raised my brow, "You mean like Glenn?" I asked her, changing the conversation's directing from me.

"What? Did he say something to you?" She asked, panicked. "I cannot believe this!" She huffed, looking out the open window. I could still hear Andrea yelling along with Shane who was now lecturing her on proper gun etiquette.

"I had a talk with him yes, not by choice I may add." I crossed my legs and stared at her, "What the hell happened Mags?" I asked her hoping to get the truth.

She ran her hands through her hair and sat on the bed. She fiddled a bit with the sheets before answering.

"Everything is different now.. I guess I didn't want to sit around waiting to die without experiencing the things I thought I would have given time.." She sighed.

"So you just gave it up to some random guy you just met?" I asked her, confused. I knew my cousin was smarter then that, she was like me. We were different.

"No and yes.. I do like Glenn. I think given time we would have ended up there." She told me. "He's just a bit weird and I am trying to figure all this out. Daddy hasn't agreed fully to them staying and I was just trying to keep a bit of distance.. In case he had to leave."

"If he has to leave then you go with him Mags, if you think you could love him." I said, unsure how she would react.

"That's insane Harper, Beth and my Dad need me."

"Beth is a big girl, she can decide if she wants to go to. You can still have a life you can be proud of, zombies or no." I shrugged, "If Herschel asks these people to go he will be making that choice without me, Temper and Charlie. I love him, and you but I like these people, they are worth fighting for." And I would talk him into letting them stay.

"How can you even know that? We love you, we need you." She argued.

"You don't need me. You did perfectly fine without me. I love you guys but I don't want to make this place permanent. This is your home and I have a hard time seeing your dad leave it behind." I saw her worry as I chose my next words carefully, folding my hands over my knees. "Look there are things I have learned since all this began. One of those things is that staying in one place for to long is a death sentence. Temper, Charlie and I aren't staying here forever. I'm sorry."

"I don't even know what to say." She told me, a tear running down her cheek. "We just found each other Harper."

"I know we did and I am so glad. I want you all to come with me, always. Consider yourself invited." I said, knowing none of it mattered, she would do what her father wanted. She would die here with him, protecting their home.

There was a knock at the door as I finished my little speech. Carol stuck her head in. I saw a calm in her lately that had begun to worry me. She had lost her daughter but she seemed.. Over it? No.. More like numb to it.

"Your Uncle is asking for your help with Daryl." She said rather quietly, a small smile etched on her face.

"Oh uh.. Sure. Did he say with what?" I asked her, getting up from the chair.

"Nope, he just asked me to get you." She told me as I followed her down the hall towards Daryl. "He asked that only you go in." She said.

"Alright.. Don't worry okay, I am sure Daryl is fine." I said, touching her shoulder lightly. I was trying to comfort her even though I felt a little bit sad about it. Here she was, romantically involved with the man and she wasn't even allowed inside the room to help out.

She nodded before turning and heading down the stairs towards what I figured would be the kitchen. She was always buzzing around doing the washing or making food, taking care of my family as well as the group.

I pushed into the room nervously, my eyes flashing around the room. I saw my Uncle just sitting there on the bed waiting.

"Did I miss the part where you fix him?" I teased, trying to push my anxiety aside. "Or maybe it's the part where you tell me how I can help? You know I have no idea what I am doing medically?" I joked.

My Uncle gave me an annoyed look but I could tell he was fighting a smile. As I reached the bed I noticed a half naked Daryl covering his body with a white sheet, a pissed off look on his face.

"I don't need none of your fussing old man, I told you. Get gone so's I can get some rest." He waved his hand off towards the door.

"And I told you, you better move the damn sheet so that I can get this arrow wound sewed shut." My Uncle said back to the angry man who was now looking towards me.

"Why the hell do yeah all need to be in my personal space!" He demanded, his face going a bit red? No it was just a bit to much sun..

"Look I am just going to say this, spare us all the time it is going to take to get you comfortable. This girl here isn't going to judge you, neither will I. We need to stitch those wounds up and then we will go away." Uncle Herschel said, looking from Daryl to me.

"Man I don't even know what you're talking about." Daryl's voice cracked a bit as he stared off towards the door, "Just get gone!" He said, chucking the tray of medical supplies across the room.

My Uncle's voice didn't falter as he waved me over to the bed, "If you are done now I would like to get started." He said, pulling out a new needle and thread from his bag.

Daryl just glared at him, waiting for the man to change his mind. But he didn't, my Uncle was a strong willed man, I knew that. It came from a hard life that he over came.

He reached out and pulled the sheet down to Daryl's hips, revealing a tan muscular chest. My Uncle sat Daryl up as he prepared the wounds on Daryl's back, cleaning it out with some alcohol.

"Come around here and see if you can get a better angle on this." My Uncle said, raising his eye brow to me, I snapped out of my trance and jumped to his side.

"What do I know about stitches?" I asked as I looked at Daryl's back now. My eyes widened, finding his back completely covered in large scars, large and small.. And I got it. I got why my uncle called me into the room. He thought that I would be able to handle this. He thought that I could make Daryl feel safer. "Actually you know what? I think I got this." I said shrugging off my last bit of nerves. I had done this a few times, although they weren't the best example.

"Alright, You get these done and come down for dinner." He said, grabbing his stuff and slowly left us sitting awkwardly on the bed, alone.

I didn't say much as I stuck in the needle, joining the small wound back together. I could say something, ask him about it. I could tell him I get it, but we clearly didn't turn out the same way. He would just get angry, defensive. I was more likely to talk about it shyly. We were two people who had hard lives and this was all that was left of us.

"We are goin through these antibiotics to fast.." I told him, finally breaking the calm. He grunted as I pulled the thread tight, "Any idea what happened to my horse?" I asked him, raising my eyes to his.

"Yeah, the one that almost killed me? If it's smart it left the country." He scoffed and looked away.

"I thought I told you she was a nervous thing. We call her nervous Nellie fora reason." I said, tying off the knot and breaking the string. "Sit back." I said, pushing his shoulder back towards the pillows.

"If you had asked me about taking the horse out I would have told you to pick a different one. It's honestly a wonder to me that you all have survived this long." I teased him as I readied the next needle, sticking it through the skin once again, closing the last arrow wound. "When this is done I will leave you on your own." I reassured him. I could tell he was frustrated and tired.

"Whatever." He said annoyed with me. I would send Carol up later, I was sure that would help.

* * *

Glenn POV:

I had spent most of the day trying to figure out if I should break the promise I had made to Maggie after finding the walkers her father keeps in the barn. If I kept this secret she would hopefully come around but I wouldn't sleep knowing that we were in danger. If I didn't keep the secret, if I told the others I could loose her and this place. We needed this place.

I knew I had never been the best at keeping secrets either. The longest I had gone so far was recent. Lori had told me about her pregnancy and I had kept my mouth shut. But this was different, this could mean the lives of my new friends. Was I really willing to risk them?

My original intent had just been to spend some time with the girl I had spontaneous sex with the other day. I liked her and I just wanted to get to know her better. Why did this shit have to happen to me?

I spent most of the day watching the barn with Andrea's binoculars, not very subtle. Daryl had been in the house most of the night but I watched him stroll on out of the house like nothing happened. He still limped but looked determined, he was strong. I never felt that strong, I was sure if it had been me I would have stayed in that damn house until I was better.

I thought about it often, my part in the group that is. I wasn't Shane, or Daryl or even Billy. I wasn't strong, I wasn't a good fighter. I was fast, I knew my way around the city and I could read a map while driving through side roads going pretty damn fast. I wasn't strong but I was still useful to these people. They needed me and I knew this secret wasn't worth the lives I could save by just saying something.

I had waited this morning for Harper to exit her tent, hoping that she could give me some advice on the matter. They were her family, she knew them and what they would do. Maybe she could even help me out.

She came out of the tent holding Charlie, cooeing and tickling the infant as she handed her off to Carol. I over heard them discussing who would go give Daryl a hard time about leaving the house. Finally she came towards the RV. I waved her over, helping her climb the RV, her shoulder still bothering her.

"I'm still mad at you." She said roughly as she sat down on the hot metal. "Shit it's hot up here." She said rubbing her backside.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I wanted to talk." I said, nervously rubbing the back of my head and plunking down next to her. "I heard what you said, I get it. I like Maggie and I won't bail."

"Alright alright. You get one more chance." She said, eying my down. I could feel the tension float away. "So is that it?"

"No.. Look I need to talk to you about the walkers in the barn. I know Maggie wants it to stay in the family but I don't think it is safe." I said quickly, looking around to make sure we had no audience.

"The what?" She asked, confusion and worry written across her face.

"The walkers. You don't know about them?" I asked, panicked that I spilled the beans.

"In the barn?" She asked again. "They are keeping walkers in the barn." She whispered, repeating it to herself to see how it felt. She stayed silent a moment as her eyes drifted to the barn and back to the small white house.

"I found them two nights ago. Maggie told me that your Uncle and Pat have been feeding them." I said, nauseated at the thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Glad to have a few more new followers. Read. Review. Follow :D

Chapter 9:

"They're feeding them." I said calmly, trying to hold in my confusion and anger. Why would Uncle Herschel not tell me this. This was something that effected us all. If those things got out and hurt Temper or Charlie... And why on earth would they be feeding them? There was no indication that those things actually needed to eat. They didn't rot slower or take nourishment from it. Why would they do this... Unless..

"Maggie's been trying to bribe me with food. But I can't keep this to myself much longer." Glenn said, eying the house.

"They think those walkers can be saved.." I said to him.

"They what? Why would they think that? Those things would kill them in a second.."

"Why else would they feed them? They think those people are still in there." I got up from the RV's roof and began climbing down the ladder quickly. I had to talk to Uncle Herschel or Maggie. This wasn't safe for any of us. I had to get my family out of here.

"Wait! Where are you going? We need a plan here." Glenn said as he watched me struggle down the ladder. "We can't get kicked out of here! We need this place. Lori needs it!"

"No, there isn't anyway this is safe for us. We need to go." I told him, without waiting as I turned and made for the house. This wasn't going to go well. I knew that anyone thinking that these things were still people wouldn't be easy to convert. I knew that the outcome of this would mean us leaving my Uncle and cousin's behind.

As I walked past the camp I reached Daryl's tent, Andrea stepped inside. I stopped to listen in on their conversation just in case I needed to kick her ass again. I stopped thinking about the barn and the walkers in it. I stoop stalk still and eavesdropped.

"This is not great but it's something." Andrea said.

"What? No pictures?" I heard a book rustling as Daryl flipped through her gift.

"I am so sorry, I feel like shit. What I did..."

"Yeah, you and me both. Look I get it, you were protecting the group. We're good." He said calmly, with no anger. I couldn't understand the man. Normally he was abrasive and in your face. Yet here he was telling her that there was no issue.

"But hey!" He called after her as she made for the tent flap. I was standing directly behind her now, waiting. "Shoot me again, and you'd best pray I'm dead."

"I would do more then pray." I said, joining in, I gave her the evil eye as she finally made eye contact with me.

Without saying anything in return Andrea slipped away. I ducked into the tent to check on Daryl before heading towards the house to talk with Maggie. I wasn't having the best start to my day, that was for sure.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him, pointing to his chest.

"Ain't complaining. Need to get back out there though." He said looking past me towards the woods. "Found her doll out there."

"I heard, if you want I can go back out there and have a look. But I dunno how long I will be here for." I told him.

"You leavin?" He asked, worriedly I may add.

"Maybe. Look don't mention this to the group yet but I think there's a problem, we aren't safe here." I told him

"What?" He looked confused as he tried to figure me out. I wasn't trying to be cryptic but I had no idea if he would tell anyone. "Spit it out." He said, throwing his hand out towards me.

"There's walkers in the barn." I ran my hand through my hair, still worrying what would happen when I said something to my Uncle. "I was just heading down to talk to my Uncle about it. But I know him, he won't budge on this if he truly thinks what he is doing is right. Temper, Charlie and I need to go before those things brake out."

"Shit. You ain't goin alone." He said, trying to stand up as I motioned for him to stop.

"No Daryl I got this. You being there won't help." I moved back towards the tents exit, "Look I will go try to fix this, but I can't promise anything. You might want to be ready to leave the farm."

"You ain't takin those kids out of here alone." He told me as I turned to go, stopping right at the door, "You ain't leaving this farm without the group."

"I hope Rick feels that way to." I said, leaving the man in the tent as I went for the house.

* * *

"Please Uncle Herschel just think about this!" I asked hopefully as I watched the pain on his face turn to anger.

"You don't know what you are talking about! Those walkers as you call them are my family. My friends are in that barn." He said, pointing towards the tall building in the fields. We had began our talk out behind the house so that no one would over hear us. I hoped they still hadn't.

"Those things are not your family! They are not your friends! They would kill you given the chance. They would kill Maggie and Beth!" I said, tapping my knife lightly against my thigh. I did this often when I got agitated, in no way was I threatening my Uncle. He knew this.

"They can be cured." He told me. "They can be helped, we just need more time."

"They are dead! They can be helped by you putting them out of their misery!" I slammed my foot hard into the grass, feeling a bit childish. I wiped my sweat covered brow and sighed deeply, "Look.. I will give you until tonight to do something about this. But after supper if you do nothing I can't promise to keep this to myself."

"You will keep this quiet! Those people have no right to meddle in things they don't understand. If you tell them and they do anything against my wishes I will send them away." My Uncle said sternly.

"Then I will leave with them." I shrugged, giving into his wishes. "If you won't see reason... If you don't get just how much danger you are putting all of us in... Then I need to take my family and go." A tear fell down my face as I turned my head back towards the camp. "We will all leave.. And if Maggie and Beth decide to, they can come to."

* * *

The rest of the day flew by, which I hadn't expected. I had figured out long before supper time that my Uncle was going to refrain from handing over this information to the group camping out on his lawn. But I had decided that it was time. These people needed to know they were in danger.

I watched them race around, feeding themselves, Talking, cleaning. But they were all here, including Billy. Glenn paced near by as he tried to maintain composure. I could see it though, the words trying to escape him. Finally I heard him clear his throat.

"Guys.. There is something I need to tell you." He spoke up, looking right at me as he spoke. I shook my head as I moved towards him. "I have to tell them Harper, they have to know." He said, watching me.

"I know that you dumbo, I just think it would be best if you let me handle this." I said, pushing him down into a camping chair. I turned back towards the group, each face no staring at Glenn and I.

"What is it?" Rick asked me as he tried to figure us out.

"Herschel's keeping walkers in the barn." Glenn said, as I moved away from him. He knew I was pissed as I took a bench seat across from him, next to Daryl. "Look I'm sorry Harper I just had to get it out."

"Walkers?" Shane spoke up as he came forward from beside the RV. "Show me." He said to Glenn as he made for the barn without another word. I could feel eyes on me as I stood up and joined Shane on his venture to the barn.

* * *

"It ain't right." Shane told the group as he paced beside the large barn doors, closed only by a pad lock. "We either gotta go in there, make things right, Or we gotta get outta this place."

This may have been the first smart thing I had ever heard this man say, And that was saying a lot because he talked constantly.

"We have been talking about Fort Benning for a long time." Shane said.

"We can't go!" Rick cut his friend off, stepping forward.

"Why not Rick? Huh? Why can't we go?" Shane argued.

"Cause my daughter's still out there." Carol said, watching Shane pace. Everyone else just stood back, waiting for what would happen next. Some watched me.

"Okay" Shane scoffed, throwing his hands over his mouth. "Okay, I think it's time that we all just consider the other possibility here."

"SHANE! We are not leaving Sophia behind." Rick told his friend.

"I'm close to finding this girl." Daryl finally spoke up, "I just found her damn doll a few days ago!"

"You found her doll Daryl, that's it. Just a doll." Shane snickered, wiping his hand across his face. I was sure at this point we could all feel Daryl's mood shift as he flew forward towards Shane, his arm flying towards him.

"Man, you don't know what the hell you talkin about!" He yelled in Shane's face.

"Now look! I am just sayin what needs to be said!" Shane yelled right back as Rick stepped between the two men.

"Shane Stop!" Rick tried to yell over the man.

"You get no leads in the first 48 hours then there ain't no chance. No chance! Let me tell you something else man. If she is alive out there, saw you comin. All methed up, wearing walker ears she would run the other direction!" Shane spat. Daryl flew past Rick as he threw a punch at Shane's face, hitting his target. Shane fell to the dirt, everyone moving quickly around him screaming.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" I yelled loudly, stepping into the mix finally. As I moved towards Shane I felt a stinging, angry pain. My body hit the dirt at the groups feet as I struggled to figure out what was going on.

"Shit! Harper! You okay?" Shane asked, straightening himself out. He just punched me in the face! Rick helped me up off the ground just as Daryl took another swing, hitting Shane once again right between the nose. Blood went flying in all directions as the walkers in the barn grew louder.

"Please just stop!" I said, holding my hand out to stop Daryl. He was breathing heavily as he tried to shrug off his anger. I could see how hard it was for him to hold back along with Shane.

"This is getting out of hand. We need to stay here Shane, Lori needs us to stay here." Rick said, trying to calm the two men down.

"You know what? I have had it! Do something, don't do something. Just stay away from me." Shane answered as he shrugged off Rick's hand and stormed off towards camp.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my brother struggling to stay put as he watched his newly found friend storm away.

"How can you do this?" Carol asked me, "How can you let them stay here and not tell us? It isn't safe!" The rest of the groups eyes fell back on me.

"I didn't even know they were in there until this morning." I told them, trying to calm them down. I wasn't the bad guy here.

"How could you not know! They are your family." Andrea threw in, her face angry and scared.

"You have no idea what you are talking about." I snapped, finally growing impatient. "We only found this place a few days before your group. They may be my family but Billy, Temper and I missed a lot.. They have been here, secluded.."

"She is telling the truth!" Temper said, joining in our little bonding session, "We got here a few days before you guys and we didn't know about the stiffs!"

"Look, I get that it isn't safe. I talked to my Uncle and he was pretty clear that if you go against him that you won't be welcome here anymore. I told him Temper, Charlie and I will be leaving the farm. We can wait a few days but after that we are leaving." I said, walking towards the shocked Carol, taking Charlie from her roughly and pulling Temper away. "Get your shit together Rick, decided what we are doing here."

And we left them there, fighting in front of the barn. We left them to get away from the noise. We left them to begin packing our things.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"Pack your things Temper I won't ask you again." I said sternly as I threw random clothes into my bag.

"But I don't want to leave Carl behind! Can't you just wait a few more days?" She pleaded as she stayed kneeled in the tents doorway. "Please, I don't ask you for much!"

I sighed, I knew she and Carl had bonded here. I had made new friends to and it wasn't a fun thought that I would be leaving them behind because of my Uncle's stubborn ways. I still hadn't even spoken with Maggie or Beth yet and I was really worried that we would be saying good bye for good. In this world there was never a guarantee that you would find the people you loved once you departed.

"Please Harper." I felt her hand touch my arm as she tore me from my thoughts. "Please at least give me a few days."

Maybe I should give her this ,maybe this would be the only thing I could give her these days. A little bit of leniency could go a long way, it could also give my the opportunity to talk the group into leaving to. I needed Carol to help with Charlie, I needed Glenn to help with runs, I needed Daryl to help feed my kids and I needed the rest of the group for my sanity.

"Okay, I will give you a few more days. But that is it, if by that time they do not want to join us we leave them. Pack your things and be ready to move out." I said, still shoving my things roughly into my pack. I could see her grin out of the corner of my eye but I held onto my stern stare and tried not to seem like she had steam rolled me. I was not going to be this way all the time, safety was more important.

"Thank you Harper! You will not regret this I promise! I will even take Charlie today so you can relax!" She said excitedly, jumping onto her feet and running off towards Carol and Charlie.

"As if relaxing is even an option." I laughed to myself, pushing the last pair of jeans into the back and zipped it tightly. I climbed out of the tent and walked towards one of the cars Billy had brought back from the town nearby.

Throwing open the trunk I pushed my bag inside and cleared out his things, leaving them in the backseat of his truck. This time we would leave Billy behind not matter what. I wouldn't be pushed around, I wouldn't be abused and I wouldn't have to deal with his strange love for me.

"You leavin?" Daryl asked me as he walked towards the car. He had a strut I couldn't explain but I could always tell the mood he was in by the way he preformed it. Today I knew he was angry and worried.

"Told Harper she could have a few more days." I said, closing the door to the car. It seemed to have enough gas to get us far away from here. I turned and leaned against the door, wiping the sweat from my forehead. "But we are leaving."

He watched me for a second, looking back out at the camp behind me. "Gives me a few days to find Sophia."

"Daryl I wouldn't make you leave them. Temper, Charlie and I will be alright on our own." I said, I wouldn't make him leave Carol just to be with my sister and I. He shouldn't feel that obligation.

"They are good people." He said, rubbing his own head a bit, "But that little girl back there is my responsibility to, I won't send you away without help."

To say I was surprised was an understatement. Since when had Daryl given me any indication that he cared for her? When had he even spent time with her?

"Daryl it's fine, really! Charlie is safe with me." I shook my head at him.

"Ain't gonna fight about it." He said roughly, turning to walk back towards camp, "You tell me when it's time." He said without looking back at me.

* * *

As night fell I heard my sister and Charlie talking to each other softly in her tent. I smiled to myself from the fire side as I tried not to think about the walkers in the barn.

"Long day." Rick said, sitting down next to me as the last group member other then us two had gone to bed.

"Everyday is long these days." I answered, lighting a smoke and leaning back into the chair. "Go ahead Rick." I told him, wondering what he wanted to ask me.

"These people look up to you, I think you know that." He said, cutting out the bullshit.

"I never asked for that Rick. All I want is time make it until tomorrow. I want those girls to make it." I took a long drag, blowing the smoke towards the fire.

"Lori is pregnant Harper. These days that could mean a death sentence for my wife." I had the feeling they had been hiding something like this, but no one had said anything so I had just waited.

"You need my Uncle.." I said, not mentioning the obvious thought that had come to mind. Pregnancy during all this was pretty irresponsible.

"Yes, without him what chance do we have?" He questioned.

"But?" I waited for the rest of what was on his mind.

"Look Harper.. All that matters to me is that I protect my family. I think this group is pretty crucial to that." He rubbed his beard as he shifted in his chair, "I think you and your family are part of that as well. The ideas you have on survival, the planning.."

"You want us to stay?" I asked, was he nuts?

"It may be selfish but I need to ask you to stay. I need your advice on things. I want to be able to rely on you to help protect this group."

"I would say yes Rick but I have a horrible feeling about all this. The walkers in that barn are not being held back by much more then an old rickety wooden door and a chain." I flicked the smoke into the fire as I went on, "You have Daryl, You have Glenn. You will be okay."

"They are new to me.. I am beginning to see Daryl is important to us and our survival but you are to. Please stay." He begged, his eyes filled with worry and sadness.

I sat there a minute, not speaking. If we stayed and tried to make this work what would happen? There was no certainty here. No safety. I had hoped to leave without Daryl finding out so that the group had a better chance. I had hoped to leave in the middle of the night so that no one would try to stop us. I could admit that we needed each other but I knew staying could mean death for my family.

"Can I give you an answer in a few days?" I asked, unsure if it was what was best.

"I would say yes to you but I really want to have all my ducks in order here Harper. I need you, these people need you. A few days and we could all be dead, you know that." He said, "Think of what you and I can accomplish if we stick together and work as a team. I would like to convince your Uncle to let us handle the walkers in that barn and I would like your help."

"I have talked to him already Rick, my Uncle doesn't think those things are dead." I had no idea what about them made my Uncle think they still had life left in them. They were rotting from every angle. "I get that you need my help but this is a lost cause."

"No it isn't! It can't be!" He shook his head starting to raise his voice a bit, "We need you. Here I am at your mercy." At this point I could hear rustling around us. I could tell we had listeners.

"You want my advice Rick? You all apparently need it! This place isn't safe anymore. You want my advice again Rick? We should pack up tomorrow and get the hell out outta Dogde." I slammed my hand down on my chair, pushing myself up. "I like you guys. I could see us all coming together quite nicely. But that will not happen if you stay here."

"Harper! Harper!" I could hear him call my name as I stomped towards the big white farmhouse. Tonight I would sleep inside, away from all these people who supposedly looked up to me. It was a lot of pressure.

* * *

The next morning I was kicked awake by my cousin Maggie, not nicely either I may add. I slid off onto the floor roughly.

"What the Fuck Mag's?" I said, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Her hands moved to her hips as she stared at me.

"Rick is in the kitchen right now with Dad! You told them about the people in the barn!" She said, her eyes held tears.

"Yeah of course I did! You think that I would put any of those people in danger by not telling?" What about Glenn and Beth?

"That barn is secure! There is no reason any of you are in any danger. Those people out there are not going to be able to stay here now because of you and Glenn!" Ah here was the real reason she was upset. Glenn.

"If you are worried about him leaving you Maggie why don't you come with us? You have to know at some point soon a herd is going to come through here, maybe even bandits." I stood up and placed my gun and knife into the holster I pulled on. "You and Beth can't stay here forever. This isn't just about you."

Without waiting for her answer I pushed past her and headed for the kitchen. Rick had asked me to step in and help and I figured it would be better then sitting around here all day. It didn't mean I would stay it just meant that while I was here I would pitch in.

"They may be dead, they may be alive. But my people, us, we are here right now. We are right here in front of you. You send us out there and you might be killing us." Rick was standing over Hershel.

"I have given you safe harbor." My Uncle said to Rick. He was so calm about it but I could see the seriousness in his eyes as I leaned against the door frame. Rick looked up at me a second and nodded. "My conscious is clear." My Uncle said finally, looking up at me.

"It's clear now, it may be clear tomorrow but what about a week from now?" I asked him. "Everyday they are in there pushing on those doors.. Look Uncle Herschel.. This farm is special. You've been shielded from what has been going on out there. Maggie and Beth said you saw the news.. It's been a long time."

"The first time I had even seen one of those things it was just half a body dragging itself through the grass." Rick spoke up to help me. "My first inclination wasn't to kill it.. But what the world is now isn't like on TV.. Just please.. Please do not send us back out there."

"Lori is pregnant." I whispered as he turned away from us, leaning against his counter. "They need you."

"That could be a gift here or a death sentence out there." Rick finished, jumping back and forth nervously on his heels. He looked so tired while he did it. I am sure having me stay would take some pressure off him but I still wasn't convinced that Uncle Herschel was going to budge. "We could help you here, we could work together. Secure this place. Survive."

"Think about it." I added, demanded. "You think about your family going out there. You think about the people you have left."

"I THOUGHT ABOUT IT!" He yelled, turning to face me. His face turning bright red, "It can't work!"

"Think about it again then. We can't go back out there!" Rick spat, his eyes wide. I watched them stare at each other a minute before I decided to brake it up for a while, give my Uncle time to think a bit more.

"Rick we should go back to camp." I said calmly, sliding my hands into my pockets, "He needs some more time."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I was gone a while but I have returned to you! There are always times where a video game catches my fancy and I get distracted. Here is another one for you. Read. Review. Follow!  
**

**chapter 11**

The thought had crossed my mind many times before. Why were we the ones left behind after all this? Was there some reason? Were we special? Or were we left here as a punishment for a life we didn't really live? Maybe we lived it to hard? But no one could answer that. No one could comfort me.

"Which way is this going to go man? What are we going to do?" Shane asked Rick as he leaned back on an old tractor. I stood casually next to him, the fight in me to stay here was gone a day ago and I really didn't feel up to the fight Rick was inviting me to.

"I don't know yet. I was hoping that Harper had some idea of what our next move could be." He looked at me expectantly. I kicked my foot out into the dirt, without answering I shook my head.

"Well what did he say?" Shane asked me.

"We're negotiating."

"No. No Rick that was what you wanted but trust me.. My Uncle was not negotiating." I cut him off. "We need to assume that this is it. This is the only thing left for us." I told him while I watched him pace.

"Clock's tickin Rick." Shane licked his lips and looked over at me, "I wasn't a fan of you bringing in another leader here Rick but Harper speaks the truth I'll give her that."

"No, it ain't ticking Shane. That barn-The barn is secure." He pointed towards the old broken barn doors. We were close enough to hear the groans. I could see the doors shift as the bodies pressed themselves up against them. "Hell, we didn't even know about it until yesterday."

"We didn't? Well we know about it now Rick.. We know there's at least a dozen walkers in there.. We know it's only a stones throw away from our camp.. From Carl, Temper, Charlie and everyone else.. It ain't safe." Shane argued. "We sleep out there, so either we deal with it or we got to go."

"We're not goin to clear it out, and we aren't leavin." Rick turned his back on Shane and I as he stared back towards the house.

"We at least need our guns.." Shane turned to me this time. I knew where they were and he clearly knew it. Even though this man seemed alright right now, even though we agreed on this I knew I couldn't hand him a weapon. Cop or not he was unstable.

"Nope. Huh uh I am not giving any of you guns unless we all agree that we are leaving." I crossed my arms and waited on Rick. "Look.. Rick we can't just stand around here all day arguing. We have a different idea of how this is going down so I think it may be best if Temper, Charlie and I finish packing up our things."

"Ain't nothin to argue about, we are all leavin." Shane said, fixing his hat.

"WE AREN'T LEAVING! We aren't leaving, we can't leave." Rick huffed, getting in close to his friend. "Lori is pregnant, she needs Herschel, we can't go." His voice trailed off as realization hit his friend.

"Thats it then. We do something about that barn." Shane turned and walked off towards the house without waiting for Rick.

"Dammit. Rick why the hell did you tell him that shit. If I have to shoot his ass I won't hesitate. You asked me to help you and I have. We leave here or I leave here." I stuck my finger into the mans chest, making eye contact. "Fix this."

* * *

"Why do we have to go? Can't we just wait and see?" Temper wined as I pulled her off into the fields. "You never give me a say!"

"I do give you a say dumby... I just wanted to ask your opinion on all this." I had been thinking on it since my talk with Rick and Shane and I had come to the conclusion that we needed to leave with or without the others. Some part of me had been mulling it over while another wanted to stay and wait. In the midst of all that I had also decided that it was time for Temper to grow into her new life. If it was just going to be this forever then she would get to start making her own choices. I only hoped that she would make the kind of choices that kept her alive.

"I want to stay." She shrugged.

"Yes I know you want to stay. You think I want to leave?" I raised my eyes to her as we stopped behind a group of trees. She nodded her head and groaned.

"You do! You hate Billy and you hate Uncle Herschel." Her hands went to the tree next to her as she picked the bark away. She avoided making eye contact with me as I tugged her other hand.

"I do not hate Uncle Herschel. Just because we don't agree doesn't mean I hate him. And you of all people know that I love Billy. But the things he has done.." I tugged her hand again as she finally looked at me. Her eyes were sad, I knew that. It hurt to see her this way. It hurt to have her know these things about Billy and I, especially because I felt I had to protect her. She was to young for all this.

"I know Harp.. I know he does bad things." Her foot twisted in the dirt as she pulled on my hand this time. I shook my sadness away and got back to the issue.

"I want you to learn why I make these decisions Temper. I want you to learn what this world is now." I let go of her hand and touched her cheek lightly. "I like it here.. I have made a few friends. But I am weighing how much I like it with how sad I would be if you or Charlie got hurt."

Her eyes grew serious as she watched me. I knew she was really thinking about all of this now. She needed to see that I wasn't trying to be the bad guy.

"I am not trying to hurt you by taking you away from here. Sometimes we just need to leave, live to fight another day." I took her chin in my hand and turned her face to mine, "So this is it. I am giving you a choice here."

"You're serious? I get a choice?" He asked me as her eyes went back towards camp. Carl was there sitting on the picnic bench talking to Carol. Daryl stood in the road cleaning his bike. T-Dog and Dale stood on the RV and watched over everyone. But I could see her take it all in before a long sigh poured from her. "We leave."

"Well alright then." I smacked her arm, "We stay tonight and tomorrow we leave."

* * *

I watched her go as I turned away from camp. I would take one last walk around before leaving this place for good. And who knew? Maybe we would come back here someday. If nowhere is safe and moving from place to place was all that was left then who knew?

"I thought he was dead." Voices came from behind me as I slowed my pace.

"Just don't Shane." Lori said as I shifted myself behind the closest tree.

"Then when he came back, Right then, right there.. I wished he hadn't." Shane's fingers hit the stump loudly. "Not because then you wouldn't be mine, but because I knew sooner or later he would be dead." Silence fell as I shifted feet and tried to stay quiet, "See Rick.. He ain't built for this world Lori."

"You're wrong. You are wrong Shane." She said, placing her knife down and standing from the stump.

"Lori dammit! How many times has he saved your life? I just want to know.. By my count I have saved your life on four occasions. And that's Carl's to.." I shook my head, he was seriously messed up if he thought Rick wouldn't find out about all this. "So I just wanted to ask you, how many times has Rick saved your life?"

"That night at the camp. That night after the fish fry." Her voice grew louder.

"No, no see that was me too." he tapped his hat against his leg, "You see, Rick showed up late because he decided to go on some suicide mission for Daryl's brother!"

He paced as she stood and watched him. I still stood quietly behind the large tree listening. I hadn't known that Daryl had a brother.

"He just had to leave and put us all in danger over the life of some useless drug dealer?" he spat. "We lost Jim and Amy because of that shit!" It grew quiet a moment as he got in closer to her. "Rick told me." He whispered.

"Rick told you what?" She asked, not looking him in the eye.

"Rick told me about you and I know you didn't tell me because it's mine." As he said the words I placed my forehead into my hands and tried to figure this all out. I had been given none of this information before being asked to help their leader do his job. here I was listening to the gossip like a school girl.

"It's Rick's." She shook her head.

"How can it be?" He asked her, his eyes wide as he made sure to look her in the eyes. I hated when he did that, his eyes showed me how crazy he truly was.

"It's not yours. But even if it was it isn't." She shook her head at him as she sat back down to cut up whatever we would be eating for dinner. "There's nothing you can do that will change that."

"i don't need to." Shane said to her, placing his hat back on his head as he walked off towards where I had been standing.

Instantly I made for the camp, hoping not to be seen eavesdropping on them. frankly I was a little worried that knowing their business might end badly for me. I walked past Carl as I made for the driveway in front of the farm house.

"Hey, Shane!" i heard the boy cry out. This time I dropped my head and tried not to listen.

Daryl stood by his bike still, this time he was looking towards the barn. I had guessed that maybe he had been waiting on something.

"Thinking about the walkers?" I asked him as I leaned back against one of the cars nearby.

"Feels like we are all just waiting for those doors to open." He said, wiping the sweat from his brow and turning to look at me. "Don't matter much though. gonna be leavin here tomorrow."

"Did Temper tell you we were leaving tomorrow? Honestly I give her the chance..." I looked for her amongst the group and found her joining Carl by a broken bike. She didn't look like she was saying goodbye but I couldn't be sure. I had told Rick I wasn't staying.. But I hadn't told him Daryl was leaving.

"Nah, just seemed like a good time." He shrugged as his eyes traveled away.

"Right, sure.." I rolled my eyes, not believing a word of it. Evidently he had been talking with my sister when I wasn't around. "Look I know you feel like your obligated Daryl, but I am releasing you from that. Carol needs you and so do the rest of that group. Without you they will starve."

"ain't my job ta feed em." He scoffed, setting the dirty rag into a backpack next to his bike.

"Maybe not intentionally, but they have learned to rely on you." I couldn't take away the man who could teach them how to survive out here.

"Not my problem." He shrugged, swinging the bag over his shoulder. "I am going to head back out and look for Sophia. When I get back in the morning I will be ready to go."

I watched him walk towards the house to talk with Rick I assumed. He was confident that was for sure. The man cared about Charlie but never spent much time around her. He claimed to want to come to help with her but I hadn't been able to pin point when he began feeling that way. He was a mystery to me. Carol relied on him, for food and comfort. Is he just planning to leave her behind?

My head spun as I tried to figure out whether to tell Rick that he was coming with me. Gunshots rang out as I was drawn away from my thoughts, My head swung towards the barn.

The group stood there, a few crying, a few yelling, as walkers poured out towards them. One by one Shane, Andrea and Daryl shot their guns.

I could feel my feet hitting the grass before I realized just how fast I had run towards them. I skidded to a halt behind Carol. her sobs moving her towards the ground, her head held high as she watched her baby stalk towards her.

"Sophia.." She sobbed. The small brown haired child stumbled towards her mom, her eyes staring blankly, teeth snapping.


End file.
